Girl Meets Gallagher
by tracey.costelle
Summary: This is the sequel to Girl Meets Castle. what happens when Charlie escapes? what happens when people find out about Riley's ancestors? what about when Maya finds out who Emma's mom is? includes most character from both Girl Meets World and Gallagher Girls
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up yall? Here is the sequel to Girl Meets Castle. I told yall I would have the first chapter up by the weekend.**

Chapter 1

Maya's POV

I entered Papy Joe's after a long day. We moved to Papy Joe's after I took the CIA job.

I made it with just enough time to change before leaving to go to base. Emma and her friend, Jordan, are performing for the troops in a Christmas concert. Someone else is performing, too. But no one would tell me who. Emma knows and is excited and said I should be, too.

I entered the living room and saw Jordan sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Ms. Hart," Jordan said when he saw me.

"Hey, Jordan. Do you know where the other two are? We need to leave in 10 minutes," I replied.

"Papy Joe took Cory out for dinner and Emma had a rough day at school again, so she went straight to her room." I started going toward Emma's room when there was a knock on the door.

"Will you get that, please, Jordan?" I continued toward Emma's room. I heard "Enemy Fire" by Bea Miller playing. Uh-oh, this isn't good.

I knocked and entered. Emma was painting.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Just stupid Andrew did what he told me he never would," I heard the pain in her voice. I went and sat on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"When can we leave Texas? I hate it here." She gave up on the painting and came and sat next to me.

"We are leaving tomorrow, but are going to New York first for Riley and Zay's wedding."

She nodded and started fiddling with her hands.

"What's wrong with me?"

"What? Absolutely nothing," I replied shocked. She's normally more confident about herself.

"Then why didn't my mom want me? Why is dad always gone?"

"Emma, that has nothing to do with you. What brought this on?" I asked totally crushed that she felt this way and I never realized it.

"Andrew started what everyone, but Jordan, has. Why are you always in long pants, don't you know it's like 90 degrees outside? Why did your mom leave you? Why is your dad never around? We all know Maya isn't your mom, so why do you?" she started crying.

I wrapped her in a hug trying to comfort her.

"Hey, if I know one thing it's that you are perfect. There is nothing wrong with you." I hated seeing her break like this.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey guess what? I have a surprise for you," she looked up. I hope this cheered her up. "Come in."

Who walked in is not who I was expecting, but I was still excited about. Josh walked in. and before you ask, no it's not Josh Matthews. That Josh is with Alexis.

No, this is Josh Abrams. Riley introduced us about 5 years ago, when they were in Phantom of the Opera on Broadway together. He's also a popstar. We dated for about a year when we first met, then broke it off. That is until a couple of years ago, we ran into each other and started talking and dating again.

Emma's face lit up.

"JOSH!" she screamed tackling him in a hug.

"Hey. I heard you could use some cheering up. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We reentered the living room and started walking out of the house.

Jordan walked next to Emma.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

 **(At the base)**

Macey's POV

I was so nervous.

"Guys, I shouldn't have come," I told Bex and Liz.

"Why not? You were a plus one invite from an Eric guy," Bex said.

"Yeah, and don't think we didn't see your face light up when you got it," Liz added.

It still made me nervous. They didn't know the full extent of Eric and I. In fact, no one did except for Eric and I.

"Not to mention, you didn't want me to miss greeting Jonas and Grant back," I completed. They both nodded and I was excited that they were back. They have been gone for two years doing a joint mission with the Marines.

"Hey isn't that Courtney?" Liz said pointing toward the left.

"Hey Courtney!" Bex yelled, she turned around and started walking toward us.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Courtney Bauer asked when she reached us.

"Grant and Jonas did a joint mission with the Marines and are going to be here," Bex replied.

A shorter girl with blonde hair started walking toward us.

"Hey Courtney, have you seen…" she stopped talking when she saw me.

"Hey, earth to Maya," Courtney said waving her hand in front of Maya's face.

"Huh, what? Sorry," she said shaking her head slightly.

"Maya? You're the one Zach recruited to join the CIA," Liz stated.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" her gaze left me to look at Liz.

"We know Zach. I'm Liz," she said.

"I'm Bex." I was shocked at what I saw. Emma was walking toward us. "And this is Macey." I felt Liz nudge my arm.

"Sorry. Zoned out. I'll be back in a minute," I said walking away.

Maya's POV

Well that was weird.

"So how do you know Courtney?" Liz asked.

"She's my partner at the CIA. what about you guys?"

"What? But you're like 22," Bex said shocked.

"Thank you, but I'm actually 27."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Emma. Now I knew why Macey left.

"What's up, kid?" Courtney said, while Emma gave her a hug.

"Have you all seen Josh?" she asked.

"No, but why don't you check backstage."

"Okay," and she walked off.

"She's adorable. Is she yours?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Not a complete lie.

I felt hands go over my eyes and "guess who?"

"I don't know that's a tough one."

"I'll give you three hints. I'm awesome. Cool…"

"Humble," I filled in sarcastically."

"And funny," he finished.

"Hmmm," I faked thinking. "Is it Zach?"

"No," Maybeck said faking hurt and removing his hands.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me , Hart."

Bex's POV

I couldn't believe it. There was one of my best friends that has disappeared for about a year.

"Cammie!" Maya screamed. Cammie and her hugged.

"Maya!"

"You all literally just saw each other like two hours ago," Zach said. They broke apart.

"Charlie!" Maya moved to the other girl.

"Hey, what about me?" the guy who snuck up on Maya pouted. I felt Macey return next to me.

"Awe, does Maybeck fell left out?" Now I know why I recognized them. They are both Kingdom Keepers.

"Wait, Maybeck, if you're here does that mean Will is too?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, him and Eric," he looked at Maya, "should be out in a minute." I saw the color drain from Macey's face.

"Who's Will?" I asked.

"Will is my husband," Courtney replied. She's married? Huh cool, I didn't know that.

Then I saw someone, who shocked me and based on their faces shocked Macey and Liz, walking toward us.

Josh Abrams. That's right. Cammie's ex was walking directly toward our group.

He stopped next to Maya and gave her a quick kiss. Cammie didn't seem phased. But Macey, Liz and I were.

"Shows about to start, might want to get seated. Bye everyone."

"Good luck," Maya replied. He walked toward the stage.

Maya's POV

This night was going great. Our big group fit in an entire row with one extra chair next to me.

Soon I felt it become occupied. I turned, saw who it was and was shocked.

"Hey Maya," he said smiling.

"Zay. How…"

"Shh. It's about to start, " he said cutting me off.

First up was Jordan and Emma. They did amazing. Their last song was one of my favorites. They performed "When Christmas Comes to Town" from the Polar Express.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I know you are all excited because with us tonight is Broadway and International superstar, Josh Abrams," Josh walked onto stage to an applause, "but he brought a special guest with him. Josh?"

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Ms. Riley Matthews." Riley walked onto stage waving.

They performed several songs and just finished "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

"Okay everyone, we are going to slow it down a bit and I want to dedicate this one to the best boyfriend I know," Riley said starring at Zay.

The song started playing. I recognized it after a little bit, but why would she dedicate this one to Zay.

She came off the stage and crouched in front of Zay toward the middle of the song.

Then it clicked because she started tearing up and Josh had to continue Faith Hill's song "A Baby Changes Everything."

When he realized what Riley was saying, Zay had the biggest smile on his face and enveloped Riley in a hug.

Josh finished up the concert singing "Grown Up Christmas List", "I'll be home for Christmas" and "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)".

Macey's POV

The concert was really good. But now I was more nervous than I was before.

We broke into a group like we were in before the concert.

Josh walked out first.

"You did great," Maya said giving him a hug.

"Peaches!" Josh let go of Maya, only to be replaced by Riley.

"Hey hun, congrats by the way."

"Thank you," Riley was beaming.

Next out was Jordan followed by Emma. I can't take this.

Liz's POV

The concert was great. I loved it.

When the kids appeared I barely heard Macey whisper, "I can't do this," and walk out.

Bex followed and so did I.

When we got outside Macey was pacing and running a hand through her hair. I've never seen her like this, not even after he and Preston broke up.

"Macey, what's wrong?" Bex asked.

"What can't you do?"

"Maybe she can't look at the face of the kid she left behind," Maya said behind us. When did she get here. I didn't hear her come up behind us. No wonder the CIA wanted her.

"What?" Bex asked confused.

"You want to know why I was staring at you when I was first introduced to you all. It's because I recognized it. It's the same one I've been tucking in for the past five years. The same on I've been reading stories to, eating meals with. The same face I've been comforting and raising," Macey was in tears by now, "the same one that broke my heart earlier tonight, because like you do now, had tears streaming down her face. Why you ask because after going through hell at school again today, asked what was wrong with her? What did she do that made her mother not want her? What did she do that made _you_ not want her?" Maya said.

Wait? Macey's a mom?

 **And that yall is chapter one. Let me know what yall thought. I'm really excited about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall. How's it going? I realized I haven't done this in a while so**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Girl Meets World.**

Chapter 2

Macey's POV

I can't believe it. I hadn't told anyone. Maya had walked back inside.

"Macey, you're a mom?" Bex asked.

I looked down and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Guys, can we do this later?" I asked.

"Yeah we can do it at Pappy Joe's. Everyone is invited to stay until we leave tomorrow," a deep voice said from the door way. I hadn't seen him since we were 18. He had stubble on his chin now, but the same buzz cut as normal. "Sound good?"

We all nodded and walked back in.

Everyone inside was in a circle. Emma was looking at Courtney as she talked.

"Hey Emma?" Eric said. Everyone looked our way. Emma looked away, when she saw who called her she ran to him. Maya had a happy expression on her face.

 **(The next morning)**

Maya's POV

I couldn't sleep. I woke up at 6 in the morning. On a Saturday! We had a lot of people staying with us at Pappy Joe's. We had me, Josh, Eric, Pappy Joe, Emma, Cory, Zach, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Riley and Zay. Courtney and Will went to their house because unlike all of us they were staying in Texas.

I was walking to the kitchen to get my morning coffee when I started to smell it. I walked in and Josh was standing by the coffee maker waiting for it to finish.

"Morning Maya," he said, turning around with 2 cups of coffee. He extended one toward me, I took a sip. Hmmm just how I like it.

"Morning Josh," I said smiling at him.

We went to the living room and started talking.

Before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock, Josh looked at his watch.

"How about we go make breakfast for people?"

"Okay," I replied getting up.

He beat me to the kitchen and pulled out his phone.

"Maya, you are going to sing with me," Josh said.

Cammie's POV

I woke up kind of early, but stayed in bed until Zach woke up. He woke up at 7:55 and we decided to go get breakfast. We were walking toward the kitchen when we heard music playing.

Zach put a finger to his lips to signal me to be quiet as he crept towards the door. We peeked inside without getting seen.

It was Josh and Maya, they looked like they were about to start making breakfast.

"Maya, you are going to sing with me," Josh said. As long as I've known Maya, she has never sung, not even to put the kids asleep.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are because you're not going to be able to stop yourself," Josh replied, determined.

 **(** _Josh,_ **Maya,** _ **both**_ **)**

 _Hey I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

 _Hey you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them again._

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop._

Josh was trying to get Maya into it, but she wasn't budging. She just kept trying to make breakfast.

 _So baby pull me closer in the back seat of you Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

Riley's POV

Zay and I went downstairs. When we got closer to the kitchen Zach and Cammie must've heard us because they signaled us to be quiet.

Zach moved to stand behind Cammie so Zay and I could have the other. What was so interesting in the kitchen.

Then I heard it.

 **You look as good as the day I met you**

 **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**

 **Stay and play that Blink-182 song**

 **That we beat to death in Tuscan, okay.**

 **I know it breaks your heart**

 **Moved into the city in a broke down car**

 **And four years, no call**

 **Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar**

 **And I can't stop**

 **No, I can't stop.**

Maya turns away from the skillet and puts the eggs that were in it on a plate. Josh takes the skillet away.

Eric's POV

I was wakling out of my room, soccer ball in hand, when I get to the kitchen and see Riley, Zay, Cammie, and Zach around it.

Why are they huddled around outside the kitchen?

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of that mattress that you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't never getting older.**_

I couldn't take anymore. I left out the front door.

Macey's POV

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I look inside the kitchen and inside is Maya, Josh, Cammie, Zach, Riley and Zay.

I hear a noise outside, so I go check it out.

I look outside and see Eric juggling a soccer ball. Huh, I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Why don't you go join him and talk?" I jumped, when did Emma get out here, I didn't hear her come out.

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot. I'm 11. I know something went on between you two because if it hadn't I wouldn't be here. So come join us and talk to him," she started walking toward him. "I know he misses you."

What just happened?

I walked down and joined Emma and Eric. We juggled for a while, then Emma went inside for breakfast.

"So what's going on in that head of yours, Friar?" I asked.

"What do you mean, McHenry?"

"I know you juggle when you're trying to think. So what is it?"

"I don't know how to say it. So I'm changing the subject. How are things with you and Preston?" I stopped the ball for a second.

"We broke up actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I kicked the soccer ball to him.

"It's fine. You are actually the reason we did."

"How so?"

"He found out about Emma," now Eric stopped the soccer ball and looked at me. "He found out on the campaign trail. Someone was going to use it as black mail and ruin his chances. Preston had no idea about you and Emma before that."

"I still don't get it."

"I was with Preston when I met you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what were you thinking about? I just spilled what I hadn't told Bex or Liz or Cammie about. They didn't even know about Emma. I don't think Cammie knows Emma is mine. The only ones I know that know are you, Bex, Liz, Maya and Preston."

"Well there's this girl I like," my heart dropped I know he's talking about Maya. I see how they are with each other. "And I don't know if she likes me back or not. And up until recently I didn't know if she was single or not. I just don't know what to do. Any advice?"

I thought for a minute. "Just tell her how you feel. Or better yet show her…" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"About time," Pappy Joe said from the porch. We both turned and saw everyone on the porch watching us. My face went red.

 **That's it yall. What did ya think? Next chapter will be them in New York and something major is going to be revealed/happen. Any ideas? The song in this chapter was "Closer" by Halsey featuring the Chainsmokers. Let me know what yall thought. Read/Review/Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley's POV

This is a great day. Everyone is happy and together. I met some new people. Everyone is coming to New York to spend Christmas and then go to my wedding.

Maya already has a place for us to stay, but she won't tell me where. She told Zay so he could tell people where Christmas would be at, but he won't tell me either. Maybe today isn't such a great day. No, no thinking like that. Today is a great day. I'm going back to New York.

"Hey Riley," a voice said behind me.

"Pappy Joe," I turned giving him a hug.

"I guess congratulations are in order," I gave him a confused look. "Zay told me. That boy is so excited."

"Thank you. I am too." He nodded.

"Well I suggest you go back inside and pack."

"We will be back soon," Maya said walking out, Zay following.

"Okay."

"Where are you all going?"

"Just one last ride before we leave," Zay said kissing my forehead and following Maya to the barn.

Maya's POV

I asked Zay to go riding with me. I needed to clear my head. I also wanted to say goodbye.

After a little bit of riding we finally made it to the place Lucas and I found. It had a small memorial to him there.

"Maya, you okay?" Zay asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. Zay didn't seem to buy it, but let it go.

We had been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, when Zay broke it.

"So what does your tattoo say?"

"What tattoo?"

"The one I saw this morning at breakfast."

"Oh that one."

"Yeah that one…Wait how many do you have?"

"Just the one and it says 'Huckleberry' and the dates."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

I nodded, "Of course, every day. There is no one like him."

"Does Josh know?" I shook my head. He nodded. "Okay," he said helping me up. He wrapped me in a hug. Why did he do that? I was holding it together until he did that.

Cammie's POV

We were packing to go to New York. Grant freaked out when he saw Zay and freaked even more when we told him we were staying with him and Riley and going to their wedding.

"So Macey, it's later," Bex said.

"Yeah, so?" Macey said nonchalantly, continuing to pack her bag.

"So why didn't you tell us you had a kid?" Liz asked.

"And Cammie, why don't you seem as shocked?" Bex continued.

"I have been around Emma for the past about 5 years. I knew it as soon as I saw her."

"Then why did Maya say she was hers?" Liz asked.

"Because she is." We all turned toward the door, Riley was standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"Maya was around more than anyone. Probably because she hates kids growing up like she did. Her dad left and mom wasn't around as much as most. Maya was there for Emma. When she first started talking she called Maya, mom. No one had the heart to tell her otherwise. Especially Maya and she didn't mind."

"Oh." Riley nodded and left.

"Riley didn't seem like the type of person that would do what she just did," Bex said, kind of in awe.

"She was protecting her friend. Trust me, if you knew what they had gone through that would not have shocked you," I said.

"So Macey, why didn't you tell us about Emma?" Bex would not let it go. I shot Macey a look and mouthed 'I tried'.

"I didn't tell you because I was 18 at the time."

"Is that why you were gone another 8 months than you should have?" Liz asked.

"Weren't you with Preston?" Bex questioned.

"Yeah to both," Macey turned back to packing her suitcase.

"How did Preston find out?" Liz asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That's why you two broke up. He found out about Emma," Liz replied.

Macey gave up on packing and sat on the bed.

"It was black mail on the campaign trail." Everyone was silent.

"Wait, if she said Emma was hers even though it wasn't, is Cory hers?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, he does look more like Riley," Liz continued.

"Guys, just let it go," I said walking toward the door. I knew the answers, me and Maya talked a lot, but I wasn't going to say anything. As I reached the door a thought dawned on me and I turned back toward the group. "No looking into them either."

"But…" Liz started.

"No, trust me, we can trust them. That's all you need to know."

Maya's POV

"Zack looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," Zay said on our ride back.

"It's Charlie. Trust me when I first saw him I wanted to hurt him, but Cammie held me back." Zay started chuckling. The rest of the ride was quiet.

We were almost back and it was almost time to leave. Thankfully I packed mine and Cory's bags before we went riding.

Josh, Riley and Cory were on the swing on the front porch and Pappy Joe was in his rocking chair. Cory was in Riley's lap, asleep.

When we were walking toward the porch Josh stood up and walked toward me.

My eyes must be red because Josh wraps me in hug and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just visiting a friend." Riley looks up and gives me an apologetic look. The rest of the group came outside with the bags.

"Okay. Who's ready for a New York Christmas?" I asked.

 **(In New York)**

I have a surprise for Riley. We are staying at her old apartment. The one she grew up in. But first a quick stop to say hi to some old friends.

I was riding in the elevator with Riley, Zay, Cory, Emma, Eric and Josh. The rest of the group was coming up next.

The doors opened and I saw Alexis sitting by herself at Beckett's desk, so her back was to us. I snuck up and gave her a hug from behind.

"CONGRATS!" Alexis jumped as I let go. She stood up and turned around. The elevator dinged signaling the other group was up.

"Maya! How are you?" she said giving me a proper hug.

"Good, how about you? How's married life?" I saw Josh Matthews walk out and toward Alexis. Castle and Beckett not far behind.

"Great," Josh answered.

"Congrats by the way."

"Yeah, when do I get to meet my niece?" Riley asked. "Or would it be cousin?"

"What?" Castle asked.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Oops." Riley accidentally slipped. Maybe she didn't see Castle.

"Sir," Josh started.

"You have a 3 second head start." Josh ran.

"Dad!"

"What I gave him 3 seconds?" Castle ran after Josh.

"I'm sorry about that," Riley said to Alexis.

"So where's everyone else?" Alexis asked.

"Everyone, come here," I called toward the elevator.

"You ready for Christmas at the apartment?" I asked Alexis, while everyone walked over.

"Yeah, finished shopping yesterday."

"Hey Maya."

"Beckett," I said back.

"It's Captain Beckett now. Captain Gates was relieved of duty when you left," Castle said reentering the room.

"Well then, congratulations Captain Beckett."

"So who is everyone?" Beckett asked.

"This is Zach, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas and Macey," I said pointing to them.

"And this is Eric, you all kinda met him last time I was here; Cory; Riley and Zay, you already knew; and this is Emma."

"No way!" Alexis said giving Emma a hug.

"It's me, Alexis."

"I know."

Riley's POV

We were heading to an apartment. That's all I knew. But I didn't care because I was told surprises were waiting when we got there.

Maya had to leave the precinct before the rest of us, so Beckett told Maya her old motorcycle was still in good condition and out back.

"Maya has a motorcycle?" Bex asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah. Shawn gave it to her for her 16th birthday."

"That's so cool," Bex said in awe.

"Who's Shawn?" Liz asked.

"It's complicated," I replied.

Maya's POV

I had to head to the apartment before the others to make sure everything was ready.

Eric Matthews was already inside waiting.

"So," he said, excited, "How does it look?"

"It looks great." It looked exactly the way it had when Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had Christmas here. "Thanks for coming early to set up."

"Yeah no problem. I still can't believe you got this place."

The door started opening Zay was leading Riley, who was blind folded, at the front.

"Surprise!" I shouted as Zay took Riley's blindfold off. Riley gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"How?" she asked, stepping in more to let the others in.

"I had some help." I said directing her attention to her Uncle Eric.

"Eric!" she said running to give him a hug. "How did you manage this?"

"I couldn't see anyone else living here and changing it so I bought it right after Co…" he couldn't say their names. "After the accident."

"Hey we picked up a few stragglers on our way here," Josh Matthews said. Riley's grandparents walked in. She rushed to them.

After catching up was done, we were sitting around the living room waiting for dinner. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Riley asked me.

"No," I said getting up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after opening the door.

"I invited him," Eric Matthews said. I turned around.

"Why would you do that?" I asked walking toward him.

"Because you need to talk to him," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because you can't keep being mad at him?"

"Watch me," I left to Riley's room.

Cammie's POV

What is Shawn Hunter doing here? And why is Maya so mad at him? Riley followed Maya down the hallway.

"So who are you?" Zach asked. Oh yeah we've never "met" him. We knew him through work, but to the people here we've never met him.

"I'm Shawn Hunter. Who are you all?"

"We are friends with Maya," Macey replied.

"Oh yeah?"

Maya and Riley walked back in.

"Maya I'm so …" Shawn got cut off.

"No, you don't get to apologize. We were the left remember, Shawn. Not the leavers. Did you even love her? When my mom married you, I came with, remember that?"

"Hey, that's not fair." It was as if she never heard him. She was really mad. How long has she been bottling this up? Even Riley looked shocked.

"You left when I needed you most. My mom had died, then the Matthews. I needed you and you left. You told me you would never do that to a kid. Did you mean that? You said that because it hurt when your mom did that and you didn't want to be like your mom. Well congrats, you're not your mom, you're worse." She walked over to Emma and Cory, "I'll be back," she said kissing each on the head before leaving.

Shawn had his hands in his pockets and his head was down. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Riley," Eric Matthews said nodding toward the door. She nodded and walked out.

Macey, Bex and Liz gave each other a look. Great, now my friends were really going to look into Maya and Riley.

 **That was it. Tell me what yall thought. There was a lot of drama toward the end and more to come. What do yall think is going to happen next? Is there anything yall want to see happen? Let me know. Read/Review/Follow, any of the above. All of the above.**

 **Oh my gods I saw Sabrina Carpenter when she was in Cincinnati. She killed it. It was honestly the best concert I've ever been to.**


	4. Christmas in New York

**Hey what's up everyone?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 4

Riley's POV

I found Maya at the cemetery. Not really surprising.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews, any advice this time?" Maya said. There was silence for a bit. She sighed, "This forgiveness project isn't going to be any easier than the first." She hugged herself, probably for warmth. She forgot her jacket, luck fully I grabbed it.

"Here," I said standing next to her, extending the jacket.

"Thanks," she replied putting it on.

"What happened? I thought you were going to calmly explain?"

"I know. I just lost it. I couldn't help it."

Zach's POV

We were sitting in silence for a while. Shortly after Maya stormed out, Josh Abrams asked to talk with Mr. Matthews, Zay, Cory and Emma. They all went into another room down the hall. That was about 20 minutes ago. They finally all walked back out. Huh, I wonder what that was about?

"Shawn, did what Maya said really happen?" Eric Matthews asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah it did." He still hadn't looked up.

"Why?"

"I couldn't take it," he said moving to the couch. "I just lost my wife. I needed to leave." Shawn put his face in his hands.

"What about Maya?" Josh Matthews asked. "Did you even make an attempt to see her six years ago?"

Shawn looked up. "What? What happened 6 years ago?" he asked, genuinely confused and worried. My friends' interest peaked.

The front door opened, Maya and Riley walked in.

"What happened 6 years ago?" Shawn asked again, this time to Maya.

Maya tensed a bit. Now I was curious. I knew some, but not all of what happened.

"Lucas proposed, then was murdered. We caught the killer, but not before Riley, Emma and I were in the hospital. And Josh," she turned her focus from Shawn to Josh Matthews, "no, Shawn didn't come see me or Riley in the hospital." She returned her gaze to Shawn, needless to say I'm happy I wasn't him. "My dad even made it. He wasn't there long, but at least he showed up."

"I didn't know."

"Neither did he!" I saw Emma escape down the hallway. Can't really blame her.

Maya was in front of me with her back to me, so I couldn't see her expression, but I could tell she was close to breaking.

"Why were you all in the hospital?"

"Charlie had beaten Riley pretty bad," Shawn tensed, "tortured Emma and shot me." Maya was shaking. Since I was closest to her, I braced myself just in case. Maya's become like a little sister to me, I couldn't believe Shawn had done this to her.

I saw Macey sneak out, probably to find Emma, she has been gone for a little bit.

Josh Abrahms stood up to comfort Maya, who had started to shake some.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but I don't know if I can do this."

Maya's POV

Josh stood up when I started shaking.

"Guys!" Macey shouted down the hall. I took in the room and noticed Emma wasn't here. I went down the hall toward Macey's voice. The group from Gallagher, Eric, Zay and Riley following.

I took in the room and the open bay window.

I started going out of the window, Riley following. "Just like old times."

I knew exactly where Emma had gone. Eric Friar, Riley and Zay went with me. The others stayed behind to finish making dinner or didn't think it was necessary to follow, since I told them I knew where she was.

I found her at the park I had "vandalized" a while ago.

Cammie's POV

After the four of them left to find Emma, the guys went back to the kitchen area because they smelled food. Meanwhile, Bex and Macey started snooping while Liz opened her laptop. I knew they were going to.

"Guys, I told you. It's need to know."

"Yeah, and my curiosity needs to know," Bex replied.

Liz let out a frustrated groan.

"What's up, Liz?" Macey asked.

"I got in, but there is nothing about her. Just a few cases she's won." She listed some off. "No way."

"What?" Bex and Macey walked over to her.

"She solved the Matthews case."

"What?" Bex asked.

"Wasn't that the one…?"

"Yeah."

"Um, guys that's how she got her start. Riley is her best friend," they looked at me. "Riley soon-to-be Babineaux is Riley Matthews. It's the accident everyone was talking about earlier. It was Riley's parents and brother."

"Yeah, but look who she arrested for it," Liz said turning the laptop around.

"No way," I said.

"That's not it either. I found her dad's name. Look familiar?"

"You know, if you all wanted to know about me all you had to do was ask," Maya said from the bay window, making us all jump.

"Did you find Emma?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, she's in the living room."

"Then why did you come through the window?"

"Because I knew you would be snooping," she looked at me, "Didn't you tell them they wouldn't find anything."

I held my hands up in mock surrender, "I tried they wouldn't listen."

Macey, Liz and Bex all left.

"Congratulations," I said as she stood next to me.

"What?"

"I saw you hand."

"Oh."

We walked into the living room.

"So, who's ready to open presents?"

"Me!" Cory yelled.

Maya's POV

We were almost done with present only a few were left. Cory seemed pretty happy with what he got. Emma, too.

"Okay Riley, you're next," I said handing her the one Zay got her. Zay had this huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Riley asked.

"Just open it."

Riley opened the wrapper and saw a clothing box. She opened it and had a look of joy and confusion.

"What did you get?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

Riley held up her New York Mets Babineaux jersey and then a smaller one.

"Zay?" she asked.

"I've been traded to the Mets," he said still smiling.

"What?"

"Tampa Bay traded me to the Mets, 5 year contract." Riley hugged Zay.

"Uh, Riley, why do you have a smaller one?" Mr. Matthews asked. The entire Matthews clan and Shawn looked curious. I forgot the only ones who knew were the ones at the base.

"Oh, yeah, umm…" she was stalling and looked at me for help.

"Riley's pregnant." Congratulations were told.

"Okay. Now yours from me." I said handing her an envelope, "And your Uncle Eric."

She took the envelope and opened it.

"What's this?"

"It's actually for you and Zay. It's this apartment. It's yours now," Eric Matthews said.

"Are you serious?" Zay asked. Riley was in too much shock.

"Looks like that is it," I said.

"No, it's not," Shawn said.

"What do you mean?" He walked over to me and handed me an envelope. "What is it?"

"Open it." I started opening it. "I know you believe I was never there for you. But the full scholarship to NYU, the interview at NYPD," I looked at the papers inside the envelope. "Adoption papers?" There were a couple of gasps.

"I adopted you the day I married your mother. I was there for you, even when I wasn't." I was the one now in shock.

"Peaches?" Riley asked. I stood up and walked over to Shawn. People tensed, probably unsure about my reaction. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Thank you," I said hugging him. So, I guess my body knew what to do.

There was a knock on the door.

Josh Matthews went over and answered the door. He looked side to side and then down and picked up a package.

"Hey Maya, it says it's for you."

I walked over. He handed me the box, Zach handed me a pocket knife. I cut the box open when I sat back down on the couch.

"That's weird," I said lifting the Yankees jersey out of it.

"Uh, Maya," Alexis said.

"Yeah?" She signaled me to turn it around. No. No, no, no, no, no. My phone started to ring.

"Hello."

" _Like my gift?"_

"How did you get this number?" I moved to look out the window.

" _That's not important. Just know…I'm back."_ There was a pause. _"Oh and I guess congratulations are in order for you and my brother."_

 **(About an hour later)**

Zach's POV

We left the Matthews' apartment shortly after Maya got a weird phone call. Apparently the jersey she had gotten was the one Lucas received the night he was drafted.

When it was just us from Gallagher and Shawn I broke.

"So where have you been for the past like 10 years? And did you really abandon Maya when you said you wouldn't? How do you even know Maya?"

"Zach calm down," Cammie tried.

"No, how could he do that to her?"

"Woah hold on, how do you know Maya well enough to care about her this much?" Shawn shot back. Cammie shot me a death look.

"Maya didn't want Shawn to know," she said through clinched teeth.

"Know what?"

"Maya is a colleague."

"What?" he said too calm.

"Maya is partners, well was partners, with Courtney Bauer. We did a couple joint missions together, including a multi-year one in Texas."

"Not to mention she closed the Matthews case," Grant inputted.

"What?"

"That's why you quit. Why you disappeared," it wasn't a question for Liz, she knew it. "The Matthews case you thought you failed, so you left and disappeared."

"Seriously? That's why you quit?" I said losing my temper a bit more.

"Zach," Cammie tried.

"Yeah I did quit. I failed that mission so I resigned."

"You did not fail that mission you still have more Matthews to protect! All of them in there, the two that just left. You still have Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Eric, Josh, Alexis, Riley, Zay, Cory!"

"How do you know so much about this mission?"

"Because when you quit someone else needed to pick up the slack. I was assigned to protect one that was living in Texas with Maya, even though he's a Matthews."

"Wait, little Cory up there is a Matthews? How?"

"He's Riley's, she didn't want anyone to know, but Maya told me so he would be safe."

"Riley has a kid?"

"Yeah, wasn't her choice, but Maya said she would take care of him if Riley wanted."

Shawn looked extremely shocked and about to pass out.

 **(Around 3 am)**

Maya's POV

I could not go to sleep, it was bad. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of tea. I was looking through the pictures from tonight on my camera.

The group from Gallagher, Shawn, Alexis and Josh Matthews left to sleep wherever they had planned on staying while in New York. Everyone else was here.

I felt the cushion beside me become occupied.

"Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head and scooted closer to Josh. "Was it the phone call?"

I tilted my head sis to side. "A little, mainly it was just one thing that was said."

"It was Charlie, right?"

"Yeah and he said oh I guess congrats are in order for you and my brother." I felt Josh tense. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he is not my brother. He hasn't been since he put Zay in the hospital. Zay was my friend. After that happened I moved to Roseville to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Okay, so?"

"So, I really liked you. I asked Riley to introduce me to you," I gave him a look for him to continue, "Would you have given me a chance had you known he was my brother?"

"Probably not, good point." We sat in silence for a little bit, when it came. I knew it would at some point, especially being back in New York.

Emma screaming from a nightmare. Eric Friar was a heavy sleeper, so I knew he wouldn't hear it.

"You go be with Emma, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

He headed back to our room, while I went into Emma's.

I crawled onto the bed next to her.

"Hey, shh," I said trying to wake her up before she woke everyone else up.

She sat up fast, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, babygirl, shh. It's okay, nothing is going to happen to you."

"It was awful. He got me, again. Don't let him get me again."

"He will never get you again. I will never let that happen. I promise." She started to calm down.

"Can you stay here until I go to sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Within twenty minutes she was asleep.

I left the room and went back to the living room.

"You are really good with them, you know?" I jumped I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up. "I'm a lite sleeper."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Matthews," she held up her hand to stop me.

"It's fine. I had four kids, remember? Is she yours?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"No, she's not. I would've been 17, had she been mine. She is Eric and Macey's. It's a long story. I actually can't have any."

"Oh Maya I'm sorry."

"Yeah, found out about 6 years ago, the day of the draft," I said nodding slightly. "I can't have kids. That's why I took Emma and Cory in."

"Who does Cory belong to?" 'Oh crap' was apparently my facial expression, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious."

"Cory is Charlie and Riley's."

She sat there in silence for a bit, probably from shock.

I heard footsteps enter the living room. It was Eric Friar, in street clothes, followed by Riley, in her pajamas.

"I'm going on a coffee run, anyone want any? Maya, your usual?" I nodded. "Riley? Mrs. Matthews?" Both shook their head no. He walked out the door. Riley was still half asleep.

"Riles, why are you up so early?"

"Zay fell out of bed." I started laughing.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Still asleep, actually." She walked toward the couch and sat down. "So, what have you all been talking about?"

"Nothing just catching up," I replied.

"Oh that reminds me. What happened with you and Eric?"

"I knew I saw something," Mrs. Matthews said.

"So?"

"So, nothing."

"I don't buy that."

"It's true. We tried dating, while Josh and I were on our break, and it just didn't work."

"He still likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does."

"No, Riles, he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's the one that broke it off. Plus he's with Macey, now. And I'm happily engaged to Josh."

"Why did he break it off?" I swear it's like she didn't hear any of what I just said.

"He said I was like his little sister."

"Maya trust me, the way he looks at you, when you aren't looking, he doesn't think of you as a little sister."

 **That's it. What did yall think? Leave a review please.**

 **So Charlie is back. Josh proposed. Shawn and the Gallagher gang know each other. And Charlie and Josh are brothers?! I promise next chapter will be at Gallagher, but after the wedding because some stuff is about to go down at the wedding. And we will meet Maya's dad and his connection to the Gallagher gang.**

 **Let me know what yall thought. Read/Review/Follow.**


	5. Gallagher

**Hey what's up yall? Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Charlie's POV

Oh this is going to be so much fun. Almost too much fun.

"Hey Friar," I said entering his room.

"What do you want?" he said with disgust.

"I just want to see your reaction when you see what has happened to Maya," he gave me a death glare. "You see it's worse than anything I've done to Riley or Zay."

"What's your point? What did you do?"

"Oh it wasn't me, it's someone you hate a lot more. It's someone you believe to be crazier than me."

"Get on with it, Gardner."

I pulled up security footage to a park on the monitor. I knew he recognized the park from the look on his face, but I was too far out for him to see what was going on, so I zoomed in.

"You see, Friar. I knew I could get a reaction out of you."

"How could Zay allow this? He knows Josh."

"Probably because he doesn't remember much about us since the accident. I bet he bought the bit that Josh is nothing like me and moved to Roseville so he could disown me as a brother. And as for the rest, they don't know we are related."

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't know specifics," I said getting into his face a bit. "Just know that it will be much, much worse than what Riley and Zay went through and what Maya has already been through." I pulled back a bit. "What are you going to do about it, Lucas?"

Maya's POV

I can't believe they were still hounding me about Eric.

"Guys, enough. I'm perfectly happy with Josh. This is the happiest I've been in a while." My phone dinged. I checked it. "I gotta go. I'll be back in a bit."

"Can I come?" Emma asked, emerging from the hallway.

"Sure, grab a jacket and then we'll go." She ran down the hallway to get a jacket.

 **(At the coffee shop)**

We were waiting for Eric to leave the coffee shop with my coffee. He came out holding four. I gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Four? You that tired?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, one for you, one for me. I figured she would tag along, hearing you leaving," he said nodding toward Emma and handing her a cup, "The last one is for Macey. Which is where we are going, they have a new lead on who is after the Matthews."

Cammie's POV

We were sitting around waiting for Maya and Eric to show up. There was a knock on the door.

"Finally," Grant said opening the door.

"You know patience is a virtue, Grant," Maya said, jokingly. She was followed inside by Eric and Emma.

"Why is she here?" Bex asked, not rude just curious.

"Because she's going to Gallagher this term, figured she could help," Eric answered.

"Not to mention, she heard I was leaving and if I hadn't said yes she could come, she would've followed anyway," Maya finished. "Why is Shawn here?"

"He came out of retirement," Zach said.

"Yeah after you yelled at him," Grant said, under his breath.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Shawn said, changing the subject.

"We need to discuss safety protocol for the wedding," Cammie stated.

"Low key. It can be somewhat heavy, but blended in."

"Why?" Jonas asked.

"Because this is Riley, she deserves this. After everything she's been through," she exhaled. "She needs perfect." Maya's phone dinged. "Speaking of, duty calls. Come on, baby girl, we have to go get ready. Riley is apparently freaking out," she said shaking her phone in her hand. She looked toward us, "Your alls clothes are in the closets. Wedding is at 4." Maya and Emma left.

"At 4?!" Great here we go. "Girls, good thing we showered already. Cammie your hair first, Bex and Liz do your make up. Guys get ready then come back over until we need to leave, so we can discuss more," Macey said. The guys sat frozen, "I mean now, guys!"

 **(At the wedding reception)**

Riley's POV

I can't believe I'm now Mrs. Riley Babineaux. I'm so excited and happy. Zay and I were about to have our first dance as husband and wife.

"You ready?" I nodded a huge smile on my face. "Good because I have a surprise." I gave him a confused look. He stayed silent as he led me to the dance floor.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux," the dj said. Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" started to play. I gave him another look.

"I know. I sang a Lee Brice song the night we got back together. I figured it was appropriate for our first dance as husband and wife, especially since I normally don't dance."

"Thank you, Zay," I said kissing him.

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

Maya's POV

The reception was already halfway over. Things were going smoothly. I was really happy for Riley and Zay.

Riley and I's song came on. Riley was on the dance floor with Zay from the song before. I walked over to them.

"Sorry, Babineaux, I'm taking her for this one."

"I figured you would."

There were only a few songs left now.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the dj said getting our attention. "This next song is the father/daughter, mother/son dance."

People started pairing off. Mr. Matthews dancing with Morgan, Riley's Uncle Eric dancing with Riley, Mrs. Matthews with Zay, since his mom couldn't make it, Eric Friar with Emma. I was about to find Cory when Shawn walked up.

"So what do you say, kiddo?" I nodded and let him lead me to the dance floor. It seemed like that dance ended as soon as it started.

I was standing in the hallway of the dance hall that was rented for the reception. I was scrolling through my phone when, "Well if it isn't Maya Hart." I knew that voice, I hated that voice.

"Why are you here, Missy?"

"I was a plus one," she said pointing down the hall to Billy Ross who was on the phone.

"How was he invited?"

"All the Mets were. A team bonding thing." We stood in silence for a minute. "What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to apologize for Lucas," I froze. "He was good, if you know what I mean. So was Charlie, kind of wish I knew about his brother." I was seething. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Don't want to miss any of the fun," she finished as Billy walked up.

"Maya," he said doing that weird nod thing.

"Billy," I managed.

"Sorry," he said when Missy had left, then he followed.

"Maya, you okay?" Eric Matthews asked.

"What? Yeah fine."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay just checking because the dj said something about 2 songs left before the song he just played."

We headed back inside. Eric Matthews walked over to Josh and Alexis.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the dj started. Wait, I knew that voice.

"Maya, you okay?" Zach asked next to me. I started scanning the room.

"Something isn't right," I said.

"Guys keep an eye out. Something's up," Zach said into the comms.

"We have a special video for you all tonight. Hope you enjoy." The lights went out and a video started. It was a youtube cover me and Lucas posted.

Why is this being showed?

"Get everyone out of here, now," I said through the comms.

"What's happening?" Cammie's voice said in my ear.

"Charlie's here. This is a trap of some sort. Clear the building. Zach, Eric and I will look for Charlie."

Almost everyone was out when it happened. The place blew.

 **(At the 12** **th** **precinct)**

Beckett's POV

I was finishing up paper work when Esposito walked in.

"You're going to want to see this." He turned the television on and up.

"The most talked about wedding has been attacked. No word yet, but rumors are going around saying it was a bomb set by none other than Riley's ex-boyfriend Charlie Gardner. We will tell more when we find out." Esposito turned it off.

My phone started to ring.

"Beckett?

" _Come quick. It's bad."_

"Woah, Maya calm down." Esposito looked my way.

" _Just come quick and bring Castle."_ I was about to ask why when she finished. _"It's Alexis."_

"We are on our way now," I said hanging up as Ryan and Castle walked in.

"Turn around boys we need to go quick."

"What is it?" Castle asked.

"Riley and Zay's wedding was bombed, a witness apparently saw Charlie there."

Maya's POV

I was standing next to Zay, who was next to Riley on a gurney. She was found unconscious outside the hall. There was some sort of commotion going on near the line. I saw the four from the precinct trying to cross. One of the uniforms wouldn't let them.

"I'll be back," I told Zay who just nodded.

I went up to the uniform.

"Why aren't you letting them through?"

"I have strict orders. Besides these are homicide detectives," the uniform replied.

"Well you orders have changed." He turned to me confused.

"Says who?" Good thing I had my badge.

"Me," I showed him the badge.

"I have to contact my supervisor," he looked the other way, "Hey chief." An older man walked up.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, Maya called and told us we could be of some help," Beckett said. I showed him the badge before he asked.

"I have strict…" I cut him off.

"My best friend in the world just got her wedding destroyed and is unconscious. A lot of high profile people were in there. Mr. Castle's daughter included. This group is the best and you don't want to piss me off even more than I already am."

"What seems to be the problem here?" a tall, thin woman with dark hair said.

"Agent Cameron, we are under strict orders…"

"Orders have changed. Let them through. They are going to investigate in New York. We are going to continue with a new lead.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, me and the rest from Gallagher."

Emma's POV

We were at Gallagher, including Riley and Zay. Agent Cameron thought it best, but they were staying in a secret wing.

I was in my room going through all of my stuff.

"Where is it?" I asked out loud. "I know I packed it."

"What are you looking for?" my roommate Kaylee asked.

"My…" I was cut off.

"New teacher is here," my other roommate Maddie said, my fourth roommate, Brie was behind her.

"She's so cool."

"How do you know?" I asked looking at Brie.

"She came from New York on a motorcycle," she answered. Of course she did.

"Let's go," Maddie said.

We ran to the front doors. Of course I knew who it was, but the other three didn't.

We got outside just in time to see the motorcycle stop in the front. My dad appeared from behind me, in his ACUs? Why was he in those? Maya tossed him the keys to her motorcycle. He turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll just be 20 minutes away. I have to go report to base."

"Already?"

"Sorry, I'll see you soon though. I promise. Maybe one of the weekends Gallagher allows you to go to town."

"Okay."

"Bye Maya," he said heading down the stairs.

"Be careful, Eric."

"Always." He got on the bike and left.

"You forgot something," Maya said, handing me my skateboard.

"Oh my god, I was looking for this. Thanks," I said giving her a hug.

"No problem, baby girl."

"Agent Hart."

"Agent Goode," she replied to Cammie.

"Headmistress Morgan will see you in her office."

"Lead the way," Maya followed Cammie inside.

"You know The Maya Hart?!" Maddie asked.

"And she called you baby girl?!" Brie said.

"Yeah, so?" I said not seeing the big deal.

"So?!" Apparently my roommates did. "You didn't tell us?" Kaylee asked.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Not that big a deal?! Brie said shocked.

"This is huge. She solved The Matthews case, well part of it, and do you know who her dad is?

"Shawn Hunter.

"What?! No. Her dad…"

Maya's POV

"So you ready to teach?" Cammie asked as we headed toward her mom's office.

"Yeah, sure. What can I expect?"

"Just be ready, you get CovOps newbies. Mr. Solomon has the upper levels. Also, it won't just be Gallagher Girls, the Blackthorne Institute for Boys will be joining us."

"Okay."

"Here we are," she said knocking.

"Come in," a voice from inside called.

We entered the room and Agent Cameron, Liz and Cammie's mom were inside.

"Ah, Agent Hart, thank you so much for agreeing to join our faculty."

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks for the job." There was a knock on the door.

"Rachel, sorry I'm late," I know that voice.

"Not a problem, Joe. We were just getting started." I turned around. NO WAY!

 **That's it for this chapter. What did yall think? Next chapter we will see how Maya handles seeing her dad at Gallagher also Farkle returns. We get to see how Josh Abrams and Lucas get along. That's right Lucas did not die, I will explain that in a later chapter. Anyway let me know what yall thought of this chapter.**


	6. Lucas?

**Hey yall here's a new chapter.**

Chapter 6

Emma's POV

Brie, Kaylee and I were following Maddie, who was leading us down a secret passageway that apparently led to a good eavesdropping spot for the headmistress office. She arrived a week before we did and got to explore.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"I want to learn more about our new teacher," Maddie said.

"Same," Brie and Kaylee agreed.

"We're here. Shh."

The meeting was going good and boring as I expected. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel, sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem, Joe. We were just getting started," Maya turned around a look of disbelief on her face.

"This is the new CovOp teacher. She's going to be teaching the first year CovOp students."

"Okay," 'Joe' looked just as shocked.

"Agent Hart, this is Joe Solomon, the Senior CovOp instructor. If you have any questions just ask him."

Maya just nodded.

"Maya, are you okay?" Liz asked.

"So it's Joe here?"

"Do you two know one another?" Agent Cameron asked.

"Well kinda," Maya's voice was getting dangerous, "I knew him as Kermit. So how's your new family? Is this the job you were talking about?" No way.

"Emma, are you okay?" Maddie asks.

Maya's POV

"So how's your new family?" I asked turning back to him. "Is this the job you were talking about?"

"Actually you know more about how my family is doing than I do."

"Maya…" Cammie started.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cammie is my step daughter," he replied.

I stood frozen my head was spinning.

"Maya?" Cammie said standing next to me.

"You knew," I said. It wasn't a question. I knew she knew. "You knew and didn't tell me."

"Knew what?" Headmistress Morgan asked.

Emma's POV

"No way," my roommates said shocked.

"Since Christmas," Cammie said. Maya just nodded.

"Headmistress Morgan, is it okay if I leave now? I want to go check on Riley."

"Riley? As in Riley Matthews?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, she's Maya's best friend."

"But she's here in the building?" Brie asked. Maddie was already moving.

Maya's POV

I was halfway to the hospital in Gallagher when I felt a presence beside me.

"Going to see my niche?"

"Eric, how'd you get here? No one has seen you since the wedding."

"I'm a senator. I have clearance, but I have to drink tea before I leave. So how are you doing, Maya?"

"I'm fine."

"Mhm, okay." I don't think he bought it, but he didn't push. "I actually have some pretty bad news. That's why I'm here in person."

"What is it?"

"My parents and Morgan are gone," he took a deep breath. "And Alexis lost the baby. God I really hope Riley wakes up."

"Eric, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too." There was a short silence. "So do you know where we are going because I have no idea?"

"Yeah, just through these doors."

"We are here for Riley," I said when we reached the desk.

"Third door on the left."

We reached Riley's door and about to go in when, "I'm sorry, but only one of you can go in at the moment."

"You can go first," Eric told me.

"Eric, you should…" he cut me off.

"Just go, I'm not ready yet," he said looking down. I've never seen this side of him. I wish I didn't have to. I walked into Riley's room.

"How's she doing, Zay?" I asked getting a weird sense of déjà vu.

"I don't know, Maya. She hasn't woken up at all since the wedding."

"Zay, have you eaten or slept since?"

He shook his head, "Have you?"

"That's not the point."

"Maya…"

"NO, Zay. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to have everything perfect. How does stuff this bad happen to someone so good?"

"I don't know, Maya." His phone started to buzz. "I gotta get this. I'll be right back. Get me if anything changes." I nod, he leaves.

I just sit there for a few moments. Not really sure what to do or say.

"Riley, you can't leave. I can't take losing anyone else. I really need to talk to someone about some stuff. Riley you and Zay vowed until death do you part. That can't be 48 hours later." I was silent for another second, nothing had changed. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what came over me, but, "Thunder." I figured nothing would happen. "Hope is for suckers," I started walking toward the door.

"Lightning," I heard faintly. I turned back toward Riley. "Peaches, you okay?"

"You're the one in a hospital bed and asking if I'm okay."

"Well are you?"

"Not really. Riles, could you hold on one second I have to get a doctor." I left the room.

"I need a doctor, quick," I said.

"Maya," Eric started.

"Is everything okay?" Zay asked.

"What's the problem?" the doctor asked walking up.

"She woke up." The doctor walked inside Riley's room. We stood in the hallway so the doctor could check on Riley. About five minutes later the doctor walked back out.

"Okay. Family only for the moment," the doctor said. Zay and Eric followed the doctor inside. I sat in a chair across the hall from the door.

"Someone said you could use someone to talk to."

"Hey Farkle," I said putting my head on his shoulder when he sat down. "How'd you get here?"

"My school is doing an exchange with yours." I lifted my head to look at him.

"You teach at Blackthorne? So when you said you became a teacher…"

"I'm here to help out Dr. Fibbs, he's heard about some of my work and knew I was teaching at Blackthorne, so he asked if I wanted to be part of the exchange. I was hesitant at first, but then I heard about this and came right away." He leaned to the other side of the chair. "I figured you hadn't eaten since, so I brought you something." He handed me a bag.

"Pacos Tacos. Thanks, Farkle." We sat in silence for a moment. "Wait, what happened with you and Samckle? Did she come with you?"

He looked down at his hands. "I'm not really sure. She just ended things out of the blue."

"Hey Maya, any news?" Liz asked walking up. Cammie hung back a bit.

"Yeah, Riley woke up."

"That's great…Farkle?"

"Oh hey, Liz." What? I need to look into that.

"Guys, we got something new to deal with," Bex said entering the wing. The door to Riley's room opened.

"What do you…" I started.

"Lucas?" Zay questioned looking down the hall. What? No, this can't be happening. I looked past Bex and Macey. Zay gave his best friend a hug.

"How is this…? How is…? How?" he finally got out.

"Lucas?" I asked still shocked.

"Hey Maya," he smiled at me, looking the same way he did six years ago.

"How are you…" I stopped, not knowing how to finish.

"Here? Alive?" I nod. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

I lead him to the library. No one's going to be in here yet. Term doesn't start for another few days.

"How are you here, Lucas?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem happy to…"

"I'm not. You shouldn't be here. I saw your body."

"I was there on the ground 'dead' long enough for Lanie to say I was. Then when everyone wasn't looking, Josh somehow switched my body with a double. I've been 'captured' ever since," he explained. "There's something else," I nod for him to continue. "It's about Josh Abrams."

"Lucas, don't start."

"He's a bad guy, Maya. Just like his brother."

"No, he's not."

"You're right, he's worse. He…"

"Lucas, stop. You're wrong. He's a great guy." I really hope he doesn't know.

"Why are you defending him, Maya?" he said, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Because he's my friend, Lucas. And for the first time in years I'm really happy," I said raising my voice and running my hand through my hair. He looks at my hand, I dropped it quickly.

"Just a friend, huh?" he said accusingly.

"Hey, I thought you died six years ago, Lucas. I thought you were dead. I didn't even want to start dating again. I didn't start seeing Josh until years later. Not to mention it was your best friend, brother and Riley telling me to," he was about to protest. "And if you want to get judgmental, what about you and Missy Bradford?" He closed his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act all innocent, Missy told me about you and her."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah right, she told me you two slept together. You were either with me or Riley."

"Maya," he sighed.

"Why?"

"It was during that time me and you were on a break."

"Which was your idea." He went on as if he never heard me.

"You're telling me you didn't once?"

"No."

"Not once?" his voice got a little louder.

"Never!" I shouted back.

"What about Josh Matthews? You all were pretty chummy during that break."

"What? Nothing ever happened between me and Josh Matthews. I was 100% faithful to you because I knew we would work it out."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. And I'm not even mad that you did anything. It's that you lied to me when we got back together. I asked if you had done anything while we were separated and you looked me in the eyes and told me no. That's why I'm mad. You lied to me about it and I had to find out years later from Missy, of all people." My phone started to ring. "I have to take this."

Emma's POV

We were in another secret passageway that led to the library. These passageways were so cool.

I could not believe my eyes, though. Uncle Luke was standing there, 15 feet from where I was.

"Dang," Brie said.

"This is intense," Kaylee added.

"I have to take this," Maya said. Uncle Luke looked away.

"Isn't Josh Matthews Riley's uncle?" Maddie asked.

"Shh," I said to my roommates, so I could hear.

"Eric, what's wrong?" this got my attention, Uncle Luke's too. He turned back around.

"Oh my god, Eric, I'm so sorry." There was a pause. What happened?

"Yeah, I'll tell everyone here."

My roommates became interested.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"That was your brother," her eyes had started tearing up. This isn't good.

"Maya, what is it?" Uncle Luke asked, fear present in his voice.

"It's Pappy Joe, he died this morning."

"What?" Uncle Luke asked. I started crying, but tried to be silent about it.

"Eric said that the doctor called. He fell asleep last night and never woke up. I'm so sorry Lucas."

Uncle Luke was crying and Maya went to comfort him.

I started heading back to my room. My roommates were behind me trying to catch up.

I made it to my room a few seconds before my roommates did. I found the picture I wanted, sat on my bed and cried.

"Emma, are you okay?" Kaylee asked entering the room.

"Yeah, what happened?" Maddie entered followed by Brie, who came and sat next to me.

Maya's POV

"I am so, so sorry Lucas." I walked over and tried to comfort him.

"I didn't even get to say bye to him." I just stood there comforting him, not knowing what to say.

After a few moments Lucas spoke. "We should tell the others."

"You sure you can?" He nodded. "You go tell the ones at the hospital wing. I'm sure Zay, Riley, Farkle and Macey will want to know. I'll go tell Emma."

We leave the library. Lucas heads toward the hospital wing, I go toward Emma's room.

When I reach her door, I knock. One of her roommates, Kaylee, opens the door.

I see Emma crying on her bed looking at a photo with Brie trying to comfort her. Brie stands up when I enter and I take her place.

"Hey, baby girl," I whisper, giving her a side hug. I look at the other three. "How'd she find out?"

"Secret passageway in the library." I nod.

"Who's Pappy Joe?" Brie asks, Maddie nudges her in the side.

"It's her great grandpa." I look down at the picture she was looking at. It was of her learning to ride, Pappy Joe and Lucas were teaching her. The three roommates left, something about lunch.

After about 20 minutes had passed Cory comes running through the door and jumps onto my lap, Josh and Zach reach the door shortly after. Zach walks up to Emma and engulfs her in a huge hug. Josh comes and sits next to me.

"They finally let these two inside the grounds," Zach said.

"What happened?" Josh asked. Zach looks up curious.

"Pappy Joe passed away in his sleep.

"Oh, Maya, Emma I'm so sorry."

"How about we go see Riley?" I ask.

Emma nodded, drying her eyes, "Okay."

 **Alright yall that's it. Let me know what you thought.**


	7. Some answers, but more questions

**Hey yall. I wrote this in less than an hour because I was on such a high because Florida beat Kentucky by 22 and for those who don't know that's huge. So yeah here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Maya's POV

We start walking back toward the hospital ward even though that's where _he_ will be. And I don't really want to deal with him right now.

Oh crap, I need to warn Josh. We've reached the door. Zach is up front with Cory and Emma. Josh and I are a couple feet behind.

"Josh, hold on a minute," I tell him.

"What is it?" he asks, Zach stops.

"You all go ahead; we'll meet you in there." Zach nods and Emma, Cory and Zach walk through the doors.

"Maya, what's up?" he asks.

"It's Lucas. He's here." He takes a deep breath and looks down the hallway. "It's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to warn you."

"Okay." He's still looking down the hall. I make him look at me.

Lucas's POV

I'm standing inside Riley's room. She's asleep at the moment. This sucks. I told Zay I'd watch her while he went to do something real quick.

The door opened and Zay walked in.

"Thanks man," he says.

"No problem."

"Any change?" he asks sitting next to Riley.

I shake my head, "Sorry man." He just nods, not looking away from Riley. I don't blame him, had it been Maya I'd be the same way. I left.

I was about to walk out the doors when Macey stops me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Lucas…"

"No, my grandpa died, Eric's at base, Riley's in a hospital bed, and the person I love, loves someone else now."

"Luc…"

"Look," I say pointing out the door's window.

Macey looks out just in time to see Maya grab Josh's face to look at her and kiss him. When they break apart he has the biggest smile on his face.

I sigh and collapse into a seat.

"Listen Lucas, I've seen her around you, different pictures and videos your brother showed me. And I've seen her around Josh. There's no contest, she still loves you."

"How do you…"

"Well, there's a tattoo, apparently," I gave her a weird look, "Also, you should've seen her when she saw you look through those doors."

"I just don't like him, Macey." I see she's about to interrupt. "And it's not just because he's with Maya. I knew him back in Texas. He's Charlie's brother and crazier."

"What?" she whisper yells. I just nod. "Just don't hound her about it right now, she's going through a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

I didn't get my answer because Maya and Josh walk in.

Maya's POV

I walk in and see Lucas and Macey sitting next to each other, while Emma, Cammie, Farkle and Zay are sitting outside Riley's door.

"Zay, what's wrong?" I asked worried. The only time he's out of that room is if the doctor has to do something.

I walk straight to Zay, who has his head in his hands.

"It's…she…."

"She slipped back into a comma," Farkle says his voice cracking slightly.

"What?" I thought she was getting better. She was supposed to be released in a few hours after the doctor did a few more tests.

"Yeah, I was talking to her. She was being her normal self and asked if I was excited to start and new school and she just…I don't know," Emma explains.

"So I called for a doctor, they rushed in and made us leave," Zay finishes.

After a few minutes of silence Emma speaks up again.

"Can I go into town?"

"I'd ask Headmistress Morgan's permission first, but I don't have a problem with it," I said.

"She can go." I groan internally. When did _he_ get here?

"I still think that she should check with Headmistress Morgan."

Lucas's POV

This guy walks in and Macey says, "Here we go."

"She can go," the man says. I see Maya stiffen.

"This is going to be good," Macey says under her breath. What? Who is this guy?

"I still think she should check with Headmistress Morgan."

"Alright, but it'll be a waste of time. It's the weekend and term hasn't started yet. You'll be allowed to go."

The little boy and guy that walked in with Emma came back from the bathroom. The little boy went straight to Maya. She picked him up as if she did it every day. Is he hers?

"Mom?"

"Go ahead," she tells Emma. I can see Macey is affected by Emma calling Maya mom.

"Maya," the older guy starts. She hands the little boy to Josh and walks out of the room.

"I'll go find her," Cammie says starting to get up.

"Do you think that's smart? Especially the reason she left. No offense, but that won't end well. I'll go find her," Macey says getting up.

Maya's POV

I find a space that doesn't seem like it gets used much. It looks like a miniature bay window. I sit in it and just look outside.

Macey walks up and leans against the wall.

"Hey, Macey," I say.

"What's going on, Maya?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're not really mad at Cammie are you?" I stay silent. "Because she honestly didn't know until Christmas."

"I know, I'm not mad at Cammie. Everything is just hitting at once. And Lucas's is back and I'm just confused."

"Confused? About what?" I stay silent again, not wanting to admit it. "About Lucas?" I'm still silent. "Listen," she says crossing her arms, "I didn't want to tell you this because of everything going on, but Josh is still in contact with Charlie." This caught my attention and I looked at her.

"What?"

"We had Liz look into it because with Josh being Charlie's brother…We had a hunch for the bombing at the wedding. And Charlie knowing everything he did."

Lucas's POV

I was sitting in a chair by myself super confused. Josh came over and sat next to me.

"You look confused, Friar."

"I am. What just happened?"

"Well that man is Joe Solomon, a teacher here. But he's also, as Maya knows him, Kermit. And Cammie," he says pointing to the girl who had volunteered to go find Maya first, "is who Maya spent a lot of time in Texas with, but also turns out to be Joe's step daughter, aka the new family he stayed with." I was trying to let it sink in without getting too mad. I couldn't believe it. Poor Maya.

"What about the kid? Is he Maya's?"

"Basically." We were silent for a bit.

"So, you and Maya, huh?"

"Yeah and she's never going to know what hit her. What we have planned is worse than what's already happened. This has been nothing." I knew it. I was in too much shock to speak though. He smiles evilly at me.

Maya and Macey walk through the door.

Maya looks mad and directly at Josh, Josh looks terrified and Macey's trying not to laugh.

"You…" Maya started, but was cut off when the door opened and the doctor walked out.

"How is she?" Zay asked.

"She's stable, but in and out of consciousness," the doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Maya asks all anger gone, replaced by concern.

The doctor nodded. "Two at a time though."

The doctor walked down another corridor.

Maya and Zay were about to enter the room when, "What happened?" Shawn asks entering the hallway/waiting room.

No one answered he looked around; he saw me and was shocked for a second before his eyes landed on Maya. He walked over to her.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?"

"Kiddo?" Joe asks.

"Really? I don't have time for this. I want to go talk to Riley." She turns toward Shawn, "Dad, Riley woke up," Shawn looked relieved and happy, probably because she called him dad. Joe, however looked confused. She turned to Joe, "I'll explain stuff later." Her and Zay walked into Riley's room.

"Dad?" Joe asked turning to Shawn.

"Yeah. I married her mom and adopted Maya, since her no good dad left her."

"Um, Shawn," Zach starts.

"Yeah?"

"He is Maya's dad."

"What?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah, he's Kermit."

Shawn pushed Joe up against the wall.

"What? How could you do that? No kid deserves to go through that! Were they just a mission to you? How could you do that to Katy? To Maya?! She was just a kid! She grew up thinking she did something wrong! That it was her fault that you left! How could you do that?!" Shawn was inches from Joe's face.

Maya's POV

"Peaches," Riley says, tilting her head toward the door and smiling, when she saw me walk in.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"I've been better," she replies.

"Yeah," I say quietly looking around. I didn't like being in rooms like this. Too many bad memories.

"So, what's new?" Emma was right, same old Riley.

"Well Huckleberry's back." She chuckles a bit, so does Zay.

"Yeah, he came earlier. How are you doing with that?"

"Alright, I guess. I don't know. I love Josh and being with him," I twist the ring on my finger, "but then I saw Lucas and I don't know."

"Awe Maya," Riley starts, but was cut off.

Shawn was yelling outside. What the heck?

"I'll go check," Zay started.

"No, Zay, stay here I'll go check." I exit the room to see Shawn having Joe pressed against the wall, the way Lucas had Billy against the gym wall when he was making fun of Farkle.

"Shawn," I say. Shawn releases Joe and walks backward, hands up. "How about you go put Cory down for his nap, he looks like he's about to fall asleep on a sleeping Farkle."

Shawn nods and takes Cory.

"Maya?" Liz says entering.

"Yeah?"

"Headmistress Morgan wants to see you."

"Okay." I leave.

Emma's POV

Town was cool. I found a couple of places me and dad could hand out at. It also has some really cool skateboarding places without having an actual skate park.

I felt like someone was following me, so I decided to head back. I was heading back to my room when I heard a door open and close. I saw my mom leaving the Headmistress office and Josh stopping her.

They start walking toward me, so I slip into a secret passageway Maddie had shown me.

"What's up, Maya?" Josh asked.

"You lied to me." What?

"What do you mean? I haven't lied to you."

"You told me you were no longer in contact with your brother. I know he's contacted you."

"I'm not, I swear. What brought this up? How do you know he's called me? Did you check up on me?" he asked, shocked, hurt and a little mad.

"No, Macey told me. She's been working on the bombing and said you were looked into because Charlie's your brother." What? I start shrinking back. It's getting harder to breath. She's engaged to _his_ brother and didn't tell me.

"Did you look at it?" Maya shook her head. "If you had, you would've seen I didn't answer. I rejected every single call. He's even blocked. Look," he shows her his phone.

"I'm sorry."

"I would never lie to you." He hugs her and kisses her head.

After they break apart, the go in different directions and I emerge from the secret passageway and run to my room, still in shock.

She's engaged to Charlie's brother and never told me?

I have to hurry up and get to my room.

 **That's it. Let me know what yall thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Maya's POV

I went back to my room to work on my lesson plan for Monday. But I got distracted putting earphones in and starting to draw. Had I not put my headphones in I may have heard her come in and not jumped when she tapped my shoulder. Luckily I was examining my work and not drawing.

"Hey, babygirl," I said removing my headphones and turning around. I looked at Emma's face. "What's wrong?"

"How could you not tell me?"

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"How could you not tell me that Josh is related to Charlie?"

"Oh." How did she find out?

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't find out until recently. I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time. But you have nothing to worry about. I promise. He's a good guy. You and I both know that. I would never do anything to put you or Cory in harm's way. Okay?" she nods. I walk over and give her a hug. "Alright, now go get ready for the new term. I know you haven't unpacked yet. Don't forget to be at Riley's by 6."

"For the Tony Awards. I know, mom, we do it every year."

"But this year we might have a few special people joining us."

"Really who?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now go get unpacked," I said scooting her out the door.

I went back to examining my artwork I've done instead of doing my lesson plan like I should. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say not turning away from my work. It was quiet for a bit.

"Wow, why didn't you pursue this?" Macey asked.

"It just became more of a hobby, I guess."

"Ok," she said. "Still like Lucas, huh?"

"What?" This question threw me off. "No."

She walked up to stand next to me.

"Oh please, if it hasn't been the way you all are when you're near one another, that painting sure doesn't look like Josh." I stayed quiet. "Maya? Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I started putting some supplies away. "Why don't go get the girls, so we can meet at Riley's room. I have to go wait for someone."

"Okay, thanks for inviting us by the way. It sounds like fun. But don't forget we are going out after."

"Okay. Bye Macey."

"See ya in a bit." Macey left.

I put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and put my hair in a bun before leaving.

I'm heading to the front door to let Eric in. Emma's going to be so happy and shocked. Eric was able to leave base tonight and tomorrow, so they spend the day together before both get too busy.

I'm a couple doors down from my room when I hear a guitar playing in one of the rooms.

I hear a voice start singing "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I know that voice.

I open the door a bit and see Lucas has his back to the door. So I open the door a bit wider and watch him play. God I missed this. I start to lean against the door, thinking it is all the way against the wall. It wasn't. I fell.

"What the?"Lucas stops and turns. "Maya? Are you okay?" he asks walking over to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Huckleberry. That was really good, by the way."

Macey's POV

I had found Liz, Bex and Cammie easy enough. The guys, however, were nowhere to be found. So, we decided to head to Riley's room. They know that's where we were going, so they could just meet us there.

We got to Riley's room and knocked.

"Come in," we heard Riley say from inside.

"Sorry, we couldn't find the…" Cammie started.

"Come in and be quiet, the red carpet is on," Grant said. Us, girls shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged. We came in and started sitting around the room.

"Where's Maya and Emma?" Bex asked.

"Oh, Maya says she has a surprise and Emma…" Riley got cut off.

"You guys are not going to belief this," Emma said coming in and connecting the laptop to the t.v.

A video page called "YankeeCowboy" was shown.

"Isn't that…" Zay started.

"Yup."

"Live feed?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah."

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Liz asked.

"YankeeCowboy is the name Maya and Lucas came up with for their page. They used to post funny videos and cover that they had done," Farkle explained.

"Okay, so?" Zach asked.

"Just watch," Emma replied, excited.

Maya started to lean against Lucas's door, as he's playing "The Reason" by Hoobastank, but the door moves and she falls. Lucas jumps, looks behind him and gets up quickly.

"Maya? Are you okay?" he asks helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Huckleberry. That was really good, by the way."

"Thanks, shortstack. And I was filming a live broadcast from our page, so you just fell in front of a lot of people." They so still like each other.

"You have to be kidding?" she says walking toward the screen.

He chuckles and walks back to his seat. "Nope. So, how about another one? For old time's sakes?" he asks picking up his guitar.

"I don't know…" she says hesitantly. Oh yeah, she definitely still feels something for him.

"Please? If not for me then how about for the people watching?"

"Alright, fine," she says pulling up a chair. Lucas starts playing, Riley gasps.

"I love when they perform this song," Zay says.

"I can't believe Maya hasn't stopped him yet," Riley replied.

Lucas started singing. It was "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. Maya had started tearing up some soon after she joined. They sounded amazing together. The song finished.

Maya leaned into Lucas, who let her cry into him.

"Thank you, Lucas."

"Of course."

"I'm confused," Bex stated. So was I.

We looked to Riley, who Zay was comforting.

"What's wrong?" Riley sat up and composed herself some.

"Today is the anniversary of Maya believing she had lost everything. It's the day Maya's mom died, the day we started drifting apart, the day of the car accident and Shawn leaving, the day me and Maya stopped being me and Maya. It's the day Lucas and I broke up because he had cheated on me with Maya."

There were gasps on the last one.

"Lucas seriously cheated on you with your best friend?" Jonas asked, not understanding why. Honestly, I don't get it either.

"Maya actually hurt you like that?" Cammie asked.

"Actually Maya didn't know Lucas and I were still Lucas and I. We had drifted apart after my parents and Auggie died. And Charlie took advantage of this opportunity to break Lucas and I up and using Maya to do it," Riley said, kind of quiet, hugging her knees.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zay shouted.

Maya's POV

Lucas and I talked for a bit after we finished the song, just goofing around, like old times. My phone buzzed. It was Eric.

"Oh crap," I said getting up.

"What's up?"

"We have to go, your brother's here and we need to get to Riley's room."

We walk to the front of the school.

"Finally," Eric said, "What took so long?" he looked at us, "Nevermind. You all were posting something."

We walked back inside and headed toward Riley's room. Eric knocked.

"Come in," Zay called. Huh? I wonder why Riley didn't?

We walk in and I see Riley hugging her knees and Zay with his arm around her.

"Riles, what's wrong?" I ask going to her ignoring everything else. Zay walks away and I take his place. I put my arm around her and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Just thinking. I remembered what today was."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay."

"Alright, girls and Cory on the bed, guys on the ground, but first I have a surprise for two of you." I get questioning looks. Eric walks in.

"Dad!" Emma shouts running to him.

"Hey," he says hugging her.

"Eric."

"Macey."

Those two confuse me.

"So what time is it?"

"Time for it to start." I notice the tv isn't on it. I see our page pulled up and Emma's laptop.

"How much did you all see?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. Lucas notices the laptop.

"The part of you falling and on," Zach said smirking. Great, just great. Lucas starts laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny, heehaw?"

"A little, yeah," he says still laughing.

"You're lucky I can't move," I said gesturing to Cory, who is on my lap, and Riley, who is still leaning against me.

"It's on," Farkle says sitting back down.

 **(3 hours later)**

Riley's POV

I was on cloud 9. We won. Phantom of the Opera won, I won and so did Josh. Josh was going to bring it back when he came back tomorrow. He wasn't supposed to come back until later this week, but he wanted to surprise Maya. I was happy for them. The entire room was celebrating.

"Yay, now we can all go out and celebrate," Macey said. There was some groans, but mostly cheers.

"Actually, I can't go. Doctor's orders," I say. "And shh, he's asleep," I said pointing to Cory, who was lying on me.

"If Riley stays, so do I," Zay replies, joining me and Cory.

"Understood. Then you all can watch the kids," Macey says.

"And I have to work," Lucas says. What? How did he already have a job?

"You've been here less than 48 hours, how do you have a job?" Maya asked.

"Cammie helped. She knows someone who own a club and needed live music," Lucas responds nonchalantly.

"Deedee's?" Zach asks Cammie, who nods.

"That's where we are going anyway," Macey replies.

Maya's POV

Great I have to go out without Josh or Riley. Luckily Farkle is being forced to go, too.

"Do I have to go?" Liz asked, voicing what I wanted to ask.

"Macey will kill you if you don't," Bex warns. Where is Macey?

"Where's Macey?"

"Helping the guys get ready," Bex answers.

"Count yourself lucky," Cammie says, relieved, sitting next to Liz. "Now, what's going on, Liz? You haven't been yourself since Texas."

"And where has Jonas been?"

"He stayed behind in Texas," Liz responded, tyring to keep a straight face. I caught on. Oh man, poor Liz. Apparently the others hadn't caught on.

"I'm sorry, Liz," I say, she nods.

"Why? What happened? He's coming here, isn't he?" Bex asked.

Liz starts crying, Cammie immediately tries comforting her. And Liz shakes her head.

There was a knock on the door. I answer it since I was closest. It was Grant.

"You all ready?" he asks coming in and sees Liz. "Aw, Liz. What's wrong?" he asked crouching in front of her. He took over for Cammie, so she could finish getting ready. He wraps Liz in a big hug, acting like a big brother.

Macey's POV

I was helping the guys get ready. Mainly the Friar brothers. The others knew what to do since this has become somewhat of a tradition for us before term started.

"Lucas I'm going big brother on you for a minute," at which the younger groans, I chuckle. "Two beers, that's it, you understand?"

"What? Why?" Lucas asks incredulous. Honestly, I wanted to know, too.

"Because even though they are engaged, I don't think Maya and Josh will last, especially being back in his hometown. Just a hunch I have. Therefore, I don't want you doing anything stupid or that could possibly harm Maya in anyway. And by stupid I mean by turning into Texas Lucas, she doesn't like it and frankly it scared the crap out of me. So no Texas Lucas, especially in front of Maya, she hasn't seen the full extent only parts of it and some stories," Lucas nods looking down. What is Texas Lucas? "Also, no hurting or embarrassing her. She is like a little sister to me. I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"I always knew you liked her better," Lucas jokes. "And I would never do anything to Maya. You know that. I love her too much. And if she's happier with Josh, then so be it. I'll step aside and quit trying," Lucas replies.

"Good," Zach says from the doorway. "Because your brother may not hesitate to hurt you, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you ruin things or hurt her in any way. And I can make it look like an accident."

"And he means that," I warn. "And he won't be alone because Shawn and Joe work here, too, and will find out if anything happens."

Cammie's POV

Farkle walked in and stood next to Maya, while Grant was comforting Liz, now sitting next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Jonas broke up with Liz," Maya replied. What?!

"Idiot," he said under his breath. Aw, I knew he liked her. Macey's going to have fun with this one. "Why?" he asked a bit louder.

"Trying to figure that part out," Maya replied.

"What happened?" Grant asks Liz.

"Jonas broke up with me."

"The idiot, I'll kill him," Bex says.

"No, Bex, don't," Liz responds.

"Why would he do that?" Grant asks.

"He found someone else." What?! the entire room was shocked.

"Now, I'm going to kill him," Farkle said leaving.

"There is no way the little nerd is having all the fun," Bex said following Farkle out the door.

"Good thing Farkle left," Liz said.

"Why?"Maya asked confused. Honestly, so was I and apparently so was Grant.

"Because of who he found," she paused taking a deep breath. "It was Isadora Smackle. They met on a mission a little bit ago."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know how long ago?" Maya asks.

"About 6 months ago. Why?"

"They were still dating," Maya seethed, leaving the room.

 **Well that's it. Let me know what yall thought.**

 **Also, any Bea Miller fans? Chapter one: Blue is phenomenal if you haven't heard the three new songs go listen now. They are simply amazing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey what's up yall I know it's been a while so let's just get into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 10

Maya's POV

How is there this type of bar here? And it's packed. It's actually pretty cool. Cammie told me the story on the way over here. It used to be an old hangout for high school kids. A few years after Deedee's class graduated they threatened to tear it down. So Deedee bought it and turned it into this cool bar.

"Cammie!" I heard as soon as we walked in. A tall, thin blonde was almost running toward us.

"I think she's happier than Riley," Lucas said.

"Not possible," Farkle and I replied at the same time.

"Hey everyone," cheery said as she broke from her hug with Cammie. "I'm Deedee," she said looking at Farkle, Lucas, Eric and I.

"Hi Dee, this is Farkle, Eric, Maya and I'm Lucas." Her face lit up more. Wow she is giving Riley a run for her money with the happiness.

"Lucas, great you are just in time. I'll show you where to set up."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all are ready. All the way from Texas, here is Lucas Friar." Deedee said into the mic, the crowd started cheering.

"Hey everybody, as Deedee said I'm Lucas Friar. So, let's get this started."

The girls started going crazy when they saw him and started to perform "Fix" by Chris Lane.

"I need to find the bar," I said. Cammie chuckled.

"I'll show you." She led me to where the bar was. "Of course he's the bartender tonight," Cammie mumbled. I looked at him. He was big and muscular, but friendly looking. "Hey Dillion."

"Well, if it isn't Cammie Morgan. Who's your friend?"

"Off limits. She's Josh's fiancé."

"Really? How'd he manage that?" Okay now I'm starting to see why Cammie reacted the way she did.

"By being a good guy. Now can I get a shot of Jack?" I replied.

"You got it," he poured the shot. I downed it.

"Damn, good looking and can drink. Josh is lucky." I ignored him returning my attention to the stage.

"Cammie you want anything?" she must've said no. "Alright let me know when you want a drink," he said walking to the other end of the bar.

"For this next song I'm going to need my brother's help. Everyone please welcome, Eric Friar."

The music started playing "From the Ground Up" by Dan and Shay.

Zach walked over extending his hand toward Cammie, who took it.

I was watching the people dance and Lucas and Eric perform.

"Want another one?" Dillion asked.

"Sure," I downed the one, too.

"Listen I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Josh is a good buddy of mine that I grew up with." I just nod. "So, how'd you meet Josh?"

"My best friend introduced us."

"Well congrats on the engagement," he said walking away.

Macey sat down next to me.

"You went all out to show Lucas was from Texas, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's fun messing with him. How's it going?" she asked.

"Good. You look like you're having fun." As I said that Eric is staring at Macey, who smiles. "I'm glad you all worked things out."

"Me too." There was a pause. "Looks like I'm not the only one having a good time," she said gesturing toward the dance floor. I spotted Farkle dancing with Liz.

"Riley would kill me if I didn't send her a pic of that," I said taking a picture and seding it to her.

It was almost an instant reply. I laughed to myself and showed it to Macey, who laughed, too. Zay sent me a video of Riley seeing the picture.

The night was going by fast. I was dancing with people and drinking, just like the rest of the group. Including Farkle and Liz, they just weren't as much as the rest of us.

"Alright, everybody thank you all for having me tonight. It's been fun. I got one more song for you all." Cue screams and cheers. "But I need help." He looked at me.

I was standing with the group from Gallagher. I shook my head once. The whole bar's attention turned to me.

"Please Maya?" Man if looks could kill, half of the girls in the bar would've succeeded. Cammie and Macey nudged me forward. Cheers started when I made my way up.

"Okay, Huckleberry, one condition. Not country." The place laughed.

"Alright, works for me. How about a little Nick Jonas, then?" He started playing "Close."

Macey POV

It took a nudge from me and Cammie, but Maya went up there.

"Okay, Huckleberry, on condition. Not country." Thank god. The place laughed.

"Alright works for me." Lucas said shrugging. "How about a little Nick Jonas, then?" He started playing "Close." Man, he knew what he was doing. This was going to be good.

Maya was lost in the music almost immediately when her part came up. And Lucas was not looking away from Maya the entire time. And that was true the entire night. When performing everything was directed toward her.

The song ended and we all cheered loudly. Maya got off the stage and walked back toward us.

"Wow Maya. I didn't know you could sing like that," Grant said, shocked. She was really good.

"Yeah, why didn't you pursue that? You looked like you were having an awesome time up there," Zach asked.

"Thanks again everyone," Lucas said heading backstage.

"I'll be back," Maya said disappearing.

A few minutes later Lucas walked up.

"Luke you killed it," Eric said to his little brother.

"Thanks. Where's Maya?" he asked looking around.

"Not sure, she said she was coming back," Farkle replied.

"I'm gonna go find her. Be back."

"He's not obvious at all, is he?" Bex asked sarcastically.

"Lucas!" Maya screamed.

Uh-oh. That's not good.

We all looked to where the noise came from.

"Great," Eric mumbled under his breath.

We pushed through the crowd and saw Lucas fighting Dillion with Maya trying to break it up.

Eric started pulling his brother away while Zach and Grant checked on Dillion. Maya stormed out. Oh this is not going to be good.

"Oh shit," Lucas mumbled following Maya. The rest of us followed the two.

"What the hell, Lucas?!" Maya shouted. I have never seen Maya mad. It was kinda scary.

"Maya," Lucas sighed.

"No, why would you start a fight?! We were just talking!"

"You didn't see what I saw," he said starting to raise his voice.

"What I saw was Texas Lucas. That Lucas terrifies me. I hate that Lucas. The last time I saw that Lucas I lost the real one."

"Trust me you'll be happy I stepped in when I did. He had more than just talking on his mind."

"Lucas is right," Zach said walking up with bruised knuckles. "He always was a creep," he mumbled.

"He was going to drug you, Maya. Had Lucas not stepped in no telling what would've happened."

"Thank you, Lucas," she said sincerely. I felt like there was a 'but' coming.

"Your welcome."

"But," she said ignoring him. Called it. "You could've stepped in without going full blown Texas Lucas," she finished walking off.

"I warned you, Lucas. You are going to have to work hard to get on her good side again. Or you'll lose her."

 **(the next morning)**

Maya's POV

I was sitting in a small area the kitchen. This was the last day I could considering the students come today. Speaking of students.

Emma walked in with Cory.

"Hey Mom," Emma sat across from me.

"Mommy!" Cory yelled running at me. I put him on my lap.

"Morning you all. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Did you have fun last night?"

"Somewhat. What about you all? Did you have fun with Riley and Zay?"

"Yeah. I like them. Zay is teaching me how to throw a baseball. He said if he can find one he'll buy me a glove so I can learn more."

"What about you, Emma? You excited to spend the day with your dad?"

"Yeah, but a little nervous. He said he had something he needs to tell me."

"Morning everyone," Macey said walking in.

"Well, someone seems happy," Emma noted.

"And comfy," I continue. She was in an oversized Marine shirt and sweatpants.

"Something smells good. Who's cooking?" she asked, ignoring us.

"Not sure. There was a note outside my door telling me to come down to the kitchen when I woke up. When I got here there was a cup of coffee the way I liked it sitting here saying for Maya." I looked at Macey and Emma who were both smiling really big.

"What do you all know that I don't?"

Next thing I know there were hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Josh!" I screamed turning around and giving him a kiss.

"Morning."

"How? I thought you weren't able to get a flight and wouldn't be here until tonight."

"Yeah, well I had help. I was told you had a somewhat crappy night. So, I wanted to surprise you by being here this morning." I hugged him. "Thank you, Macey."

"Your welcome, Maya. You looked like you needed it. Now where is the breakfast that was promised, Abrams?" we laughed.

"Coming right up."

Josh Abram's POV

Holy crap I'm nervous. So nervous. I'm sitting in a diner with Shawn and Joe. Why? I know people think I proposed to Maya. That's not the case. It was a promise ring. But the more I thought about it the more I wished it was an engagement ring. I was going to wait a few more months and I wanted to propose to Maya with my mom's ring, but my sis got married first so she got the ring. I also wanted Maya's father's permission and for that I had to wait until I got to Roseville. But I couldn't wait any longer.

I told Maya about a great place to get ice cream. Cory overheard, I told her my sister was working there today not my dad and I would meet her there in a bit. So that's where they are.

"So, why did you want to meet with us, Josh?" Shawn asked.

"I love Maya very much. I would never hurt her."

"That's good to hear, but why are you telling us this?"

"I thought you already proposed? I saw the ring," Joe said, confused.

"Yeah, so did I, back in New York," Shawn agreed.

"That was just a promise ring." They let it sink in.

"She got pretty excited with the promise ring. And seems happy with you. So I give you permission," Joe said.

"Shawn?" I questioned, he had been really quiet and staring at me.

He took a deep breath. "If you leave her or hurt her in any way I will kill you. But if she's happy with you and this is what she wants, I'll allow it." I exhaled in relief, Shawn was the one I was most worried about.

"Thank you. I promise I will not hurt her and will protect her anyway I can."

Maya's POV

Josh said he had to run some errands, but knew of a good place to get ice cream. Cory heard so now here we are at Abrams Pharmacy.

We walk in and the bell above the door chimes. I look around, there is no one there. Then I hear some feet patter.

"Maya!" a little girl from behind the counter shouts.

"Hey, Alex, your mom around?" She nods.

"Maya, nice surprise," Joy, Josh's sister, says. "And Cory, you want some ice cream?"

Cory nods, but stands behind my legs.

"Awe someone's being shy today. You were all for ice cream earlier," I say lifting him onto my lap as I sit on a stool.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate."

"Of course."

"Can I have some, too?" Alex asks.

"Yes, you and Cory can go eat at the table over there," she says pointing to a little table just to the right of us.

"Thank you," Cory says grabbing his ice cream and I set him on the ground.

"So did my brother finally come to his senses?" Joy asks gesturing toward the ring on my hand.

"This is actually a promise ring."

"But you want it to be an engagement?"

"At first I was really happy with it being a promise ring. But everyone keeps thinking it's an engagement ring and yesterday we went to Deedee's and Cammie told the bartender I was off limits because I was Josh's fiancé."

"Was the bartender Dillion?" I nod. "That's why. I don't think she was trying to push it or anything. It's just a little hard to get through to Dillon."

"So I've noticed."

"But that's not what's bothering you is it?" I shake my head. "What's bothering you is it isn't true."

"Yeah. The more I thought about being introduced as that the happier I got. I really love him."

"Well to be honest of the girlfriends I've met, you've been my favorite. And I see the way Josh looks at you. It won't be long. Trust me."

"How do you know?" I ask, finishing my ice cream.

"Turn around," Josh says.

I spin in my stool and see Josh standing there. I look out the pharmacy windows and see everyone standing there. And I mean everyone, even Emma's roommates and Shawn and Joe are there.

When I return my attention to Josh, he is down on one knee.

"Maya, I'm so happy with you. The happiest I have ever been. And a week ago when you promised me one day I had really wished that the one day would be soon. But I never realized how soon I would want that. To be happy with you forever. Maya Penelope Hart, will you marry me?" I was shocked. He felt the same way I did. Could this really be happening for me?

"Maya?" Riley asked, she was filming it. I must've zoned out longer than I thought.

"Yes, of course." A huge smile spread across his face as he stood up, sliding the ring on my finger. I kissed him when he stood up fully. When we broke apart I looked at the ring. It was beautiful and simple. Wait a minute? I know this ring. I looked at Shawn, who nodded. I ran and gave him a hug and started tearing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I have never been more sure. Your mom would've wanted this and would've been so proud of you. Congratulations." I gave him another hug. I felt a presence behind me. Shawn extended his hand.

"And you, I already warned you.

"I know hurt her, kill me."

"Congratulations, you two, seriously." Josh took Shawn's hand. "Watch out," Shawn said pulling Josh toward him. What?

"Peaches!" Riley yelled running and tackling me in a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Riles."

"So, you're going to be my brother-in-law?" Cammie asks walking up with Zach.

"Looks like it."

"Congrats, little sis," Zach said, hugging me, using his nickname for me.

"Thanks, big bro," I replied. We had gotten really close over the years. He basically was my brother.

"I'm so happy for you," Cammie said switching to me and giving me a hug.

"She's my little sister, you hurt her and I'll kill you," Zach said to Josh.

"Will you all please stop threatening him?" I say jokingly toward Zach.

"Remember, I know how to swing a bat." Zay said, partially joking. I glared at him. "It was a joke," he said holding his hands up in defense. "Mostly," he mumbled under his breath.

 **That's it. What did yall think? Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maya's POV

There were a lot of people doing a lot of congratulating in a small space. Cammie promised to keep an eye on Cory while I stepped outside.

"Hey," Riley said as I stepped out.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted some air."

"I understand that. What did the doctor say?"

"Everything is fine. Thankfully nothing's wrong with the baby. I was so nervous when Alexis lost hers," Riley admitted.

"I know, I'm happy nothing's wrong."

"What about you?"

"My doctor's appointment is tomorrow." Ever since my mom died of cancer and my previous lifestyle, my doctor wants me to visit one to check every year.

"What time? Want me to come?"

"You can if you want, it's before breakfast."

I see Riley go pale.

"Riley, are you okay?" I asked a little nervous at the sudden change.

"Well what do we have here?" my blood started to boil.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to see my son."

"Over my dead body you'll see your son. You shouldn't even be this close to Riley. How are you walking around so freely?" I demand.

I heard the door open.

"Hey mom, Cory…" I turn around, Emma is frozen.

"Emma, go back inside. I have everything under control."

Cammie's POV

I was sitting at the little table with Alex and Cory, who were drawing with crayons and paper Joy had brought out.

"Aunt Cammie, can I have more ice cream?" Cory asked, chocolate surrounding his mouth. I try to hold a straight face while responding.

"I don't know. That's up to your mom."

"Please," he begged.

"Hold on," I turned in my seat and saw Emma close by. I motioned for her and she came over.

"What's up?"

"Cory here wants to know if he can have more ice cream. I told Maya I would keep an eye on him while she stepped outside." She looked at her brother and chuckled. "Will you ask her?"

"It'll probably be a no, but give me a sec."

I turned back around to the two five year olds in front of me who had returned to drawing.

"Emma get back inside. I have everything under control," I heard Maya say. That didn't sound good.

I saw Eric walking toward the door. I looked outside and saw Maya and Riley next to each other. Riley was pale, Emma was frozen and Maya and Eric were pissed.

"Leave now, Gardner." That last name caused Lucas to start moving with Farkle and Grant trying to contain him. Zay went outside to Riley.

"I will see my son. You can't keep him from me. Oh and Hart tell my brother I said hi." Only then did I see who they were talking to walking away.

Everyone reentered the pharmacy.

"What did he mean by see his son?" Lucas looked like he was seeing red.

"Lucas calm down," Maya said walking toward him almost in a hurry, like she's seen this before. He reacts almost instantly. "Look everyone is fine, okay?" she says standing in front of him. Huh.

"Well, mom just called. She said Cammie turn up your phone and that everyone needs to come back now," Maddie said smirking my direction. I checked my phone and sure enough Joe, my mom and Aunt Abby have all tried calling.

Josh Abram's POV

Why did he have to show up? When did he show up? And now of all times. I'm happy and he has to show up and ruin things.

"Hey, you okay?" Maya asks, a slightly worried expression on her face. I look around and see everyone is up the street already.

"Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I gave her a quick kiss on the lips." Come on," I say taking her hand, she smiles.

"Wait," Joy says, "Mom and Dad just showed up and want to meet Maya."

"What?" Maya and I ask simultaneously.

"Awe, look at you two. Both equally nervous, it's too cute," Joy mocks, jokingly.

"Josh!" my aunt calls entering, "Oh, I thought we were going to miss you." She gives me a quick hug. "And you must be Maya. It's nice to finally meet you." She releases me and hugs Maya.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name Josh has been nonstop gushing about for 6 years," my uncle says.

My aunt, Maya and Joy start talking about something, so my uncle pulls me to the back room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I don't like the idea of you dating Maya." What?!

"Well then you're going to hate this because we aren't dating, we're engaged."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she makes me so happy. I love her. What have you go against her anyway? You just met her."

"I've heard enough about her. I just don't want to see you throw your life away over some girl. Especially one like her." My blood was boiling. Was he seriously saying this?!

"Hold on," I said cutting him off. "What do you mean especially a girl like her? I'm extremely lucky to have Maya in my life."

"Lucky?" he scoffs. My eyes widen. I cannot believe him right now.

"Yeah, lucky."

"Trouble follows her around. I've seen all the news surrounding her. And she has two kids, one that would've put her pregnant at 16, 17 and this whole thing with your brother." Now I really need to interrupt. No way was I letting him blame Maya for _him._

"Now hold on a minute. If you really paid attention to that then you'd know that the thing with Charlie is not her fault. It was his. Secondly, those two kids, neither one are biological. The daughter is a complicated story, her mother left her after she was born. Maya was around a lot so she thought Maya was her mother. Coming from a similar situation Maya didn't have the heart to correct her when she started calling Maya mom. So Maya took her in. the little boy was because her best friend wasn't ready to be a mom. But because my sick and twisted brother raped her and she became pregnant. Understanding that her friend wasn't ready Maya volunteered to adopt him. and it hurts because I know she wants a kid of her own so bad, but can't. and it sucks because I can't fix that. But those kids are so lucky to have someone who loves them as much as Maya has. She would literally put her life in danger to protect those two. In fact she has. She was shot trying to protect Emma. I almost lost my chance with the person I care about most in this world," I was almost in tears I was so mad. "So yeah, I am lucky. Lucky that someone like Maya would even talk to me let alone agree to marry me. The fact that I can share even a fraction of a day for the rest of my life with someone as amazing as Maya makes me the luckiest and happiest man alive. I will do anything to make sure that Maya and those kids are safe and happy for the rest of my life." My uncle just stands there.

I turn around and see my aunt glaring at my uncle, Joy with her phone out and mouth and eyes wide and Maya shocked tears threatening.

"Oh my god. How much of that did you hear?" I say rushing to Maya.

"Do you mean that?" she questioned looking at me.

"Every word. I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too."

Macey's POV

We all made it back in almost record time.

"Where's Maya and Josh?" Joe asked when we entered. Well almost all of us.

"Don't know," Grant muttered.

"I could've sworn they were right behind us," Bex continued.

"Well there's no point in meeting yet anyway because their plane has been delayed slightly," Abby says.

"Who's plane?" I question.

"We will fill everyone in when we get the whole group here. We will reconvene in 30 minutes," Joe says.

I roamed the halls for a little bit thinking back to the conversation Eric, Emma and I had in town before making it to the pharmacy.

" _Today has been so much fun," Emma said._

" _Yeah it has," I replied looking toward Eric, who was sitting across from us. He's seemed so distracted all day._

" _Eric?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _You okay?" he just nods. "You sure? You've just seemed so distracted today."_

" _There is actually something I've needed to tell you both." Emma leans back, crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. What am I missing?_

" _How long this time?" she asks._

" _What am I missing?"_

" _He's being deployed again. How long this time?"_

" _Emma, it's my job."_

" _How long?"_

" _A year," he replies. She scoffs and starts to leave._

" _Emma…" he starts._

" _What? I told Maddie, Brie and Kaylee I'd meet them at the Pharmacy." And she left._

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?" I hear Emma exclaim. I didn't realize I was this close to her room.

"Everything okay?" I asked peeking my head in.

"Is this seriously the uniform?" she asks gesturing to it.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad though. I mean it's not great, but it could be worse."

"You haven't actually seen the results of what I went through, have you?" she asks looking at me while walking toward the door and closing it.

I shook my head no. She walked into the bathroom.

"There's a reason I wear long sleeves or a sweatshirts and pants whenever I go anywhere. I used to not, but too many questions I didn't want to answer were asked." I was confused. She walked out wearing shorts and a tank top.

When I saw the scars, I was shocked by how many there were. How could someone put a five year old through that much. And Lucas said Josh was worse. I wonder if he knows about this.

"Just so you know only you, Maya, Riley and Zay have seen these. Not even my dad or Uncle Luke have." I gave her a questioning look. "Your face gives away a lot."

"Speaking of your dad, I was thinking about the conversation at the diner. You didn't seem surprised."

"That's cause I wasn't. He always does this. He's always looking for a way to get away. To leave," she said with certainty and anger lacing her voice.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"What else could it be? I hardly ever see him anymore. I know he doesn't have to take all of these, especially the longer ones. And I know that because of Maybeck and Will. He chooses these. The only person who has chosen me over anything has been Maya." There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Emma called.

"It's Maya." Emma opened the door.

"You okay? I heard about your dad and the uniforms." Emma walked over to her closet and started putting on a hoodie.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responded while sliding sweatpants over her shorts.

Maya turned toward me. "Everyone's here, we're meeting now."

Emma started to leave, too.

"Sorry, baby girl. But adults only for this one."

"Okay. I'm going to join Maddie, Brie and Kaylee in the library until the welcome back dinner." Emma went one way, while Maya and I went the other.

"Welcome to the club by the way," Maya said to me after we walked in silence for a bit.

"What?"

"Emma doesn't trust just anyone with what she showed you. Not even her dad or uncle know the extent of it. She's really opening up to you."

"Did Charlie really do all that to her?" Maya tensed.

"Yeah. And more and now he's walking free as if he didn't do anything," she seethed. "And somehow he got the restraining order Riley had on him lifted. And she's freaking out because now he wants to see their kid and claiming that he will one way or another." Their kid? Him and Riley had a kid?

"Maybe this meeting will get us some answers."

We walked into the classroom that was in the secure hallway that also had Riley and Zay's, and Lucas's rooms attached.

"Hey Macey." No way.

"Tina?"

 **That's it. What did yall think. A little bit of drama in this one. So are you all confused by Josh? If you are good. if you aren't are you sure? Anyway like I said let me know what yall thought.**


	11. The meeting

Chapter 11

Maya's POV

Tina? Who's Tina?

"Alright time for quick introductions," Joe said. "Everyone who doesn't know this is Tina Walters, Gallagher graduate, and Riley's new agent and body guard. Tina this is Riley Matthews, Zay Babineaux, Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar," Joe continued, pointing to each of us as he said our name.

"Tina and I have been working with the New York crew trying to figure this out," Abby said.

"So how is Charlie walking around so freely?" Riley asked.

"Well since the reason he was put there for as long as he was was for murder and the victim is standing here, he was released," Tina replied. Okay, that makes sense, but another thing doesn't.

"Okay, but Riley has a restraining order against him, so why was he able to get so close to her today?" I asked.

"That restraining order was lifted," Abby answered.

"What? By who?" I asked infuriated.

"Riley," Abby replied. I looked over at Riley she looked just as shocked as I did.

"No, I didn't," Riley answered.

"We have it on video," Tina said as a video played on the screen.

It was the 12th precinct and in the room is Riley and Beckett. Riley was lifting the restraining order against Charlie.

"That…That's not possible. I didn't do that," Riley said shocked and taking a seat, Zay stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay in this case with the bombing in New York, Charlie is still the number one suspect, so we need to learn everything about him," Tina said.

Zach's POV

"Well you heard about 6 years gao, that started all of this," Maya stated more than questioned. But I don't think this started 6 years ago. It goes farther back, it just escalated 6 years ago. And judging on how Lucas was, he was thinking the same thing.

"Yes and the results from it being pretty big. But what about family?"

"I haven't met his parents, but," Zay started then looked at Maya, who looked down, "he has a brother, an aunt, uncle and 2 cousins here in Roseville."

"Do you know names?" Tina questioned.

"Abrams, they own Abrams Pharmacy. Josh is his brother," Maya answered.

"Really?" Tina asked looking up. Oh here we go.

"Tina, don't start," Cammie warned.

"Okay okay," She said lifting her hands in surrender and looking back down at her papers. "It says here that he also has a son around 5."

"Well it's wrong," Riley said. That shocked me and Lucas looked confused, too. The others, not so much.

"These records are never wrong," Tina countered. This will be an interesting case, with these two already arguing.

"Well that one is," Riley said standing up and leaving.

"Ms. Matthews we aren't finished," Tina said, but Riley was already gone.

Riley's POV

That record was wrong. Charlie is not a dad. He will never be Cory's dad. I had to leave to clear my head. I stopped at what looked like a mini bay window.

I was looking out the window when I heard footsteps approach.

"Hey Riles," Maya said. I scooted over so she could sit, but kept looking out the window. "Look I know it won't be easy, but you need to tell them the truth so they can solve this case and lock him away for good."

"Maya, I can't" I said, dropping my gaze to my hands in my lap. I can't relive what he did.

"Riley you need to. Zay, Farkle, and I are all there and have your back no matter what." I nodded.

"Okay, you're right, let's go back."

We entered the room again. I sat back in the chair in front of Zay. Maya sat on one side of me and Farkle on the other.

"Are you going to be okay?" Farkle asked leaning over.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine." I looked at Tina, "And I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject."

"It's fine I'm sorry for pushing, but it's important to learn everything about him."

I nodded taking a deep breath. Maya grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze trying to calm me. "The record is correct. Charlie has a 5 year old son, named Cory Matthews."

"So, you're the mother I'm assuming because of the last name?" Tina asked.

"Yes, but Maya took him in because I wasn't ready yet." Lucas left the room and looked pretty angry. I forgot he didn't know that part, but I think he knows how. Zay started following.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Zay said before leaving.

"Based on that reaction it seems Charlie and Lucas have some history," Tina stated.

"Yeah, but the best two to explain that just left," Maya answered.

"So, the best thing to do right now is wait Lucas to calm down and ask about that later. In the meantime, Tina let's see what we can figure out about his parents. This meeting is over for now. We'll keep you all posted," Abby said.

Maya, Farkle and I left the room.

"So, where do you think they are?" Farkle asked.

"P&E barn would be my guess," Maya responded.

"Lead the way," Farkle said gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

Cammie's POV

The adults left to go discuss the case more.

"So who's ready to do what we do best and figure out what's happened?" Bex asked.

"Yeah especially 6 years ago," Liz continued.

"Where do you think they went?" Tina asked.

"Knowing Lucas, the P&E barn," Macey responded.

Go figure, my friends wanted to continue snooping. I probably would've too had Maya not told Zach and I most of it.

"So what are we sitting here for? Let's go, the guys can bug their rooms, while we head to the P&E barn and fill the guys in later," Bex said.

So here we are. Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina and I are in the loft of the barn spying on the group from New York.

 **That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you all thought. I organized my story plans a little better so hopefully that will help me update more often. What else will help is I graduate in 10 days. Anyway let me know what you all thought of this chapter or this story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**See what did I tell yall? Quicker updates. Anyway here's chapter 12**

Chapter 12

Maya's POV

I was right. Lucas and Zay were in the P&E barn. Lucas was swinging pretty hard at a punching bag. He was seeing red, I could tell.

"Lucas," I said, trying to stop him. He just kept swinging. "Lucas," I said a little louder, stepping between him and the bag. His fist stopped inches from my face.

"Jesus, Maya! I could've just knocked you out," Lucas exclaimed.

"But look I'm fine. All of us are. Can you just calm down a bit and ask questions instead of beating that bag. Because soon it's going to give and nail Zay."

"Okay fine, what exactly happened 6 years ago?"

So we all explained exactly what happened. When one left something out, someone else filled in. I could see him starting to see red again when we finished.

Cammie's POV

Woah. I was told most of that, but not all.

"Holy crap," Bex said, as shocked as the rest of us.

"Yeah, that's why I was going to let her explain," I responded.

Lucas had his fist and jaw clinched. Maya stood up quick, grabbed his arms, and crouched to be at eye level.

"Lucas, hey Lucas, look at me. That was 6 years ago. We are all fine see," Lucas relaxed some.

"I just can't believe he put you all through all that."

"How does Maya calm him so easily?" Tina asked. "He looks like he's going to murder someone and then sees Maya and calms down."

"Yeah, it's as if her presence alone calms him, not fully, but some," Liz adds.

"They used to be engaged. Six years ago to be exact," Macey said.

"So what's this Matthews case I keep hearing about?" Lucas asked.

"What Matthews case?" Riley asked.

"Guys not here." The rest of the group was about to protest. "I'll explain when we get back to a room. Students are starting to show up. And that's the last thing we need, a bunch of future spies overhearing this," Maya finished. And they started walking out.

"Uh, are you guys done at the rooms?" Liz asked into the comms.

"Almost done with last one," Zach responded.

"Good because they are headed your way."

Maya's POV

I wanted to explain both in the room, but this way the others had time to bug our rooms. Maybe this way they'll stop snooping. Oh who am I kidding, they won't stop snooping until they know everything and even then they might not.

We reached the room. Once everyone was in I shut and locked the door.

"So what is the Matthews case?" Riley asked.

"Alright, you might want to sit down, though. Okay, so the Matthews case has been going on for forever, but became more active recently. Riley someone is targeting your entire family, not just you," I said looking right at her. "Everyone you're related to by blood or who you consider family is being targeted. Shawn was assigned when he was younger. His mission was Cory and his family. After the car accident he thought he failed, so he quit everything. That's when Zach got assigned to the case and 6 years ago so was I," I finished.

"Why is it my family being targeted?"

"Because of an ancestor. You're a descendant of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of this school. And she made a powerful enemy who only wants to end her bloodline."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"For your safety and I wasn't allowed."

"So why now?" Zay asked.

"Because now I think it might be safer if she knew."

Zach's POV

I figured she would tell sooner or later. I can't believe she didn't sweep the room for bugs first. Oh well better for us, we also placed a few small cameras that are going to be disabled after this discussion, but we wanted to see reactions first. Mainly from Lucas, there is something he isn't telling.

"No way Riley's related to Gillian, too?" Macey said.

"Looks like Cammie isn't the only one finding a new family member," Grant joked.

"Why would it be safer if she knew now?" I heard Lucas ask over the comm feed.

"I think it's safer that she told all of us. So this way we can help protect her and everyone. Also this way we know what's happening and don't freak and do something stupid because of it," Farkle replied.

Maya nodded.

"Did you all get what you wanted?" Maya asked turning and staring at the camera. Of course she swept the area for bugs, but she did it with looking like that's what she was doing.

"Crap, busted," Grant said.

"Told you she was good," Cammie said.

"Who are you talking to?" Riley asked. Maya removed the camera from its spot.

"Say hi to the others," Maya said showing them the camera. "Alright, so meet us down here and we will tell you everything you want to know. Asking is easier than snooping," Maya said, then disabled all of the cameras and bugs, with help from Farkle.

"Wow, she's good. And she didn't go to Gallagher?" Tina asked.

"Nope regular school the entire time. She joined Beckett's group at the 12th precinct at around 16. That's when CIA started taking notice. She cracked the Matthews case at 16, a case not even experienced operatives were solving. Including Shawn and Joe," I said.

"You two sound like you have a lot of respect for her," Tina stated.

Cammie and I looked at each other.

"That's because we do," Cammie said.

"And she deserves it," I added.

Maya's POV

We had been sitting here for a few minutes waiting for the others.

"Did you know those were there the entire time?" Zay asked referring to the cameras and bugs.

"I had a feeling. They've been snooping, trying to figure out everything about us since they met us."

"Why?"

"Because they're spies, it's what they do," Farkle replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled.

Zach, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Liz, Macey and Tina all walked in.

"So what else do you all want to know?" I asked.

"Did you really know Joe as Kermit?" Seriously, that's what Grant wants to know?

"Yes," I said through my teeth.

"What happened?" Grant is really pushing it isn't he?

"I don't know. He just quit showing up when I was 7. He just walked right out and never came back."

Grant started opening his mouth again.

"Any questions about the case?" Farkle cut in, sensing my mood.

"What's the history between Lucas, Zay and Charlie?" Tina asked.

It was silent for a bit. There was knock on the door. I answered it and Emma, Brie, Kaylie and Maddie were standing there in their uniforms.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's time for the welcome back dinner," Emma said.

"Okay." I turned back toward the room. "We'll continue this later."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maya's POV

First day of classes and instead of being at breakfast, I'm in the doctor's office at Gallagher. But luckily Riley came with. I wasn't going to admit it, but I was nervous with everything that's gone on, these results scared me a little.

There was a knock and the doctor came in.

"What's the verdict doc?" I asked. Apparently Riley sensed my nervousness because she grabbed my hand.

"Well Maya, you are 100% healthy. And congrats by the way, 6 years clean."

"It wasn't easy, but I had a good support system and a reason to stop. Hopefully no relapse this time," I joked.

"Not gonna happen," Riley reassured me.

"Alright first class is about to begin, so you all might want to get moving."

The first 3 hours went by fast. I have a break at the moment. I can wrap a few things up then go get lunch. Finally I can get food, I thought as I finished. There was a knock on my office door, even though it wasn't shut. I looked up.

"Ms. Hart?"

"Well there's a face I didn't think I'd see again," I replied.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you'd recognize me or not. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. What's up, Ava?"

"I was supposed to be in your first class this morning and wanted to explain why I wasn't."

"Okay?" I asked, shutting the door. We sat down across from each other.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Handle losing both parents?" This is not what I was expecting.

"Ava, what happened?"

"You know about my dad." I nodded. "Well I just found out this morning that my mom died."

"Oh Ava, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah and now my dad is trying to reach out, but I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to let him in?"

"A little."

"He's trying to reach out to you and you want to, then let him. At least he's trying," I replied.

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Ms. Hart," she said standing up.

"Ava, you've known me since forever, you can call me Maya," I said walking her to the door and opening it. As I did I saw someone back out of its path.

"Woah, that was a close one."

"Sorry, Emma. Bye Ava and good luck." Ava waved and left.

"You ready for lunch?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, so how's the first day been so far?"

"Good, it's a lot of fun. Not as many questions about the scars. I even got extra credit in some classes."

"Awesome, told you it wouldn't be that bad. So where are the other three?"

"They got in trouble the last class," she replied as we reached the doors. Emma went to sit at her table as I went to mine.

"Hey guys," I said to Riley and Zay. "Where's Farkle?"

"I don't know. For a bit I wasn't sure if you were going to show up," Zay replied.

"I missed breakfast, I wasn't missing lunch, too."

The front doors opened and in walked Brie, Maddie, and Kaylie, followed by Dr. Fibbs and Farkle with 2 boys.

"Why are you so late?" Zay asked as Farkle approached.

"Brie, Kaylie, Maddie, Andrew and Nick thought it would be funny to set a minor explosion with the chemicals, so we had to deal with that," Farkle responded. Zay, Riley and I started laughing. "Yeah, laugh it up."

"Sorry, man, but part of your hand is still blue from it," Zay responded.

Macey's POV

I know he makes Maya happy and she deserves that, but I don't trust Josh. And she has seemed happier when she was with Lucas. So, I'm going to boost his confidence a bit.

I found him in his room.

"You know lunch is happening now, right? Well at least the end of it."

"Not really hungry," he responded, kinda gloomily.

"Not hungry or don't want to see Maya?" He sat up in his bed and looked at me.

"Not hungry." I just gave him a look. "So what? I can't do anything about it. She's happy with Josh. So I'm going to back off," he said defeated.

"You know ever since you have come back in the picture she doesn't seem so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw some paintings and drawings, not to mention conversations and just the way you are with each other." He still didn't look like he bought it. "Oh and there's this that Emma showed me."

I went to the computer and pulled up Maya and Lucas's homepage.

"Watch this," I directed, he listened.

On screen was Maya, the video was dated about a year ago.

" _Hey everyone it's me again. Can't believe it's been 5 years already and a year since my last cover, but here we go."_ And Maya started singing "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood.

"So what?" he asked when the video ended.

"Seriously Luke?! That video was about you. She has been doing a similar cover every year on the same date since you 'died'." I put air quotes around 'died'. He stayed silent. "And don't act like you don't still fell the same way." I showed him another video that was on the site.

Riley's POV

Macey convinced me to join in her attempt to get Maya and Lucas to admit that they still liked each other. I'm a little uneasy about it, but recently I don't really trust Josh. I don't know what happened, it's just something has seemed off recently.

After lunch Maya's day was pretty clear. So I knew exactly where I'd find her. With a little convincing, Joe got Headmistress Morgan to convert one of the empty rooms into an art room.

"Hey Maya," I said walking in.

"Hey, Riles," she said not turning away from her piece.

"Why are you painting you and Lucas?" I asked after getting a clear view of the painting. So Macey was right, Maya still does have feelings for Lucas.

"Riley, I'm not painting Luc…" Maya stopped when she stepped back.

Macey's POV

He still didn't believe me.

"Alright don't believe me, but maybe you'll believe Maya then," I said catching his attention. I started playing the feed from the bug Riley had on her.

" _Riley, I'm not painting Luc…" Maya stopped._

" _According to Macey this isn't the first time," Riley said._

" _So what if I'm painting Lucas. That doesn't mean anything."_ Lucas laid back again. _"Why can't you all leave that alone? I'm happy with Josh. He cares a lot about me and hasn't left. Why can't you all accept that I love Lucas." There was a gasp._ My eyes went huge and Lucas sat up quickly. _"I mean Josh. I love Josh."_ I ended the feed.

She slipped. I was still in shock. I knew she still had feelings for Lucas, but I didn't think she'd admit it.

"Where?"

"Art room."

Anonymous POV

The finally showed up.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"What did you all want to play for me?"

"Oh, just a bug feed we thought you'd find interesting."

" _According to Macey this isn't the first time," Riley said._ Why are they playing me this?

" _So what if I'm painting Lucas? That doesn't mean anything."_ It better not.

" _Why can't you all leave that alone? I'm happy with Josh. He cares a lot about me and hasn't left. Why can't you all just accept that I love Lucas."_ I spat out my drink.

"What?!"

"I mean Josh. I love Josh." He ended the feed.

"Told ya so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey what's up yall? This is the last chapter for this story. I will start working on the third installment when I'm finished with Reunited 2 because that is what is also leading up to the third installment.**

Chapter 14

Charlie's POV

Yes! I think I finally convinced Josh to join us and help my get my son. Now that he knows what I knew all along.

Maya only has eyes for the cowboy. I hate that he got hurt like that, but he wasn't getting it and needed to know before he got hurt worse.

"So, are you ready to help us and rejoin the family?"

"And our mission of disposing of those no good Matthews?" Dillion finished.

"Where is she?"

Maya's POV

Oh shit. I just slipped big time. I just admitted to Riley what hadn't come to accept myself, yet. Is it true? Yeah, I will always love Lucas. Was I ready to admit it? Not at all.

"Maya?" Especially not to him.

"I'm just going to go," Riley said, slipping out of the room.

"Maya? Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course. I always will."

"But," he took a deep breath, "not as much as Lucas."

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper, handing him the ring. My tears mirroring his own.

"So am I," he said slipping out the door as Cammie rushed in. She looked at me, to Josh leaving then at me again.

"What happened?"

"Josh and I… we just ended, for good this time."

"Oh Maya, I'm sorry," she said giving me a hug.

"So why did you rush in here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Tina found out more about the case."

"Where?"

Lucas's POV

I was about to head to the art room when Bex came in.

"Tina found something," was all she said.

We followed quickly behind.

We got to the room where everyone was meeting. I looked around for Maya. She wasn't here yet. Neither was Cammie, but everyone else was.

A few minutes later Cammie and Maya walked in. Maya looked like she had been crying some. I wonder what happened? Riley walked over to her. Maya lifted her hand to wipe the stray tear from rolling down. That's when I noticed there was no longer a ring on her finger.

"All right now that everyone is here we can get started," Abby stated.

"Tina what did you find?"

"Maya as much as you don't want to hear it, Josh has been working with his brother. We have proof of it. And it started a long time ago, like with who their parents really are. It's going to be hard to believe," Tina was vaguely explaining. Maya signaled her to continue.

"Josh and Charlie are the sons of a woman named Cora. Well adopted sons, apparently she saw potential in them."

"Why is this unbelievable?" Zach asked. But Maya paled some.

"Because of who Cora is," Maya responded.

"Which is?" Zay asked confused, but seemingly ignored.

Tina looked at Maya. "How do you know who Cora is?"

"My friends, Charlene and Maybeck, have faced her and told me about it. And I believed them because Eric also knows about it."

"Who is Cora?" Zach asked.

"She is the mother of the Evil Queen," Maya said, almost dismissively. "Did they show any abilities?"

"Yes, several, including how Lucas is standing here."

"And you're sure it's both Josh and Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Maya," Farkle said.

"Where is Josh?" Liz asked looking at Maya.

"I don't know. He left a little bit ago," she replied looking down.

Shawn handed her something and whispering, "It was your mothers, he thought you should have it before he left. What happened?"

"I was set up," she said glaring at Riley and Macey, "and I think he overheard something. He's probably on his way back to New York right now."

"Alright we'll contact our friends at the 12th and tell them what's going on and to keep a look out. Thanks everyone. Meeting over," Abby said.

Maya's POV

I was about to leave to go pick up Cory from Abrams Pharmacy, where he and Alex were playing while Joy watched them.

"Maya!" I heard Lucas call. I kept walking.

"Can we please talk?" he said catching me by the arm.

"Lucas, I'm guessing Riley had a bug of some sort and you heard the same conversation neither you or Josh were supposed to hear. And I'm not ready to talk about that. Now I have to go pick up Cory," I said opening the door. I see Eric running up the front steps.

"Eric what's going on?" I asked taking in the expression on his face.

"Charlie and Josh have Cory and vanished." I could feel the color drain from my face.

I turned and ran back to the room. Luckily no one else had left.

"Charlie and Josh have Cory," I said bursting into the room.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed.

"How? Where did they go?" Zay questioned.

"I don't know. Eric's the one who saw it," I answered.

"Josh had Cory's hand walking out of Abrams Pharmacy when Charlie came around the corner put his hand on Cory's shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke. My guess is they went to Orlando," Eric retold what he saw.

"Why Orlando?" Grant asked.

"Because that's where there group is. And their mission for whatever reason is to hurt and kill the Matthews. So, it's probably to draw us, especially Riley, to their home turf," Farkle explained.

"Well mission accomplished. I'm going to Orlando and getting my son back."

"Not without me," I said.

There were agreements everywhere.

"Alright some need to stay here and teach. The rest will go to Orlando."

Joe, Shawn, Headmistress Morgan, Abby and Tina all agreed to stay behind and work here along with the 12th precinct just in case.

"So who's ready to go the happiest place on earth?" Eric asked.

 **And that yall is the end of this story keep an eye out for the third installment coming somewhat soon.**


End file.
